


Till Your Last Breath

by FeanorsFandoms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Language, Multi, Self Image Issues, battle of the five armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeanorsFandoms/pseuds/FeanorsFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a half elf wasn't easy, you weren't as perfect as elves or as imperfect as humans. With no parents or any known family you grew up on the streets, raised by rats and cheats. So their art had become second nature to you. You were a petty thief for your first hundred years of life and your schemes and games only became more elaborate as you grew older. Eventually you were known across the mortal world for your ability to take down twenty gaurds in under a minute and disappear into thin air shortly after along with whatever treasure they were protecting. They had given you a nickname once, but it faded into time. The mortal world eventually became unstable, wars were waged left and right and you took refuge in the only place you could trust. The forests. Your life had been dull for awhile until you met a particular wandering wizard who said he had a way to subside your boredom. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. You being quite the fighter and money hungry rat you are, accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirkwood encounters

You've traveled here once, during that time it was known as Greenwood the Great, but you haven't really been inside the forest, you never dared. The rumors of the deadly silvan elves scared any right minded person. So why were you standing at the border of Mirkwood? Because you had to cross to get to lake and you had to get to the lake to get to the mountain. What a drag. And on top of all that, Gandalf that damned slippery wizard, left the fifteen of you. 'Said he had something important to do or whatever...

You walked into the forest, just barely. This place had really become a dump since last you came here, the leaves were not green and the light of the sun did not reach beyond the foliage. You had heard rumors that the Greenwood was dying but you always took it for housewife gossip and if it were sick you would think the tree hugging elves would fix it but apparently not…Ever so carefully you touched one of the many trunks of the grey trees. Almost instantly your mind was filled with screams of anguish and torment, you pulled away quickly and fell on your ass in the process.

Thorin looked at you like you were a crazed old hag "You alright?" He asked, releasing his pony.

You stood slowly and brushed the dirt off your butt "Y-yeah! Uh, just had this really weird feeling is all…"

"Maybe it's your elven powers. 'Heard you elves can talk to trees!" Bofur pipped up. 

"It was  _not_ 'elven powers' and I'm not an elf!" You yelled bitterly, aggressively throwing your backpack onto your back. 

"Whatever you say,  _Master elf_ " You heard Thorin mutter playfully. The rest of the company had heard this too and they all joined in laughter, their baritone guffaws only annoying you further.

"Let's just go through this dumb forest already!" You stomped your foot childishly and began to walk into the forest, the company jogging after your long strides.

_________________________________________________________

 

"We've been going 'round in circles!" One of the company called out, you grunt in agreement. Though you had no idea who said it. You've been walking in this damned forest for at least two hours....or was it thirty minutes? You had not an idea of what time it was, the forest was thick, the very air weighed you down. It seemed as though the second you walked into this dumb bunch of trees you were led astray. Carrying heavy weapons, supplies and other necessities had weakened your every step. Your body was itching to get out of it, the hope of fresh air was the only thing driving you forward at this point. The very thought of the outside world maddening.

As the fifteen of you pressed on you felt...weird...weirder than before. The unusually thick air was was even thicker and you couldn't shake this feeling that you were being watched, not like the trees were watching you— No, it wasn't the trees. Not the trees...not the trees. It was something else...Whispering filled your ears, it was quiet and quick like the tapping of wood or summer rain against a cottage roof. You shook your head and rubbed your eyes frantically, nearly falling down. 

_kill them, kill them_

"Do you hear that?" You say looking at the surrounding trees

Thorin whiped his head back angrily "Hear what?!"  

"Th-the whispers...the whispers, do you hear...the whispers"

"It's this accursed forest!" Dwalin called. Though you weren't convinced. "It's playing tricks on your mind, lass, nothing more!"  

—Time Skip—

You stretched aggressively, nearly knocking Gloin over "Are we there yet...?"  You manage to hiss out, your legs started to drag along the forest floor and your eyelids began to feel as heavy as led.

"We're on the path, keep moving!" Thorin yells in that stupid demanding tone of his. Growling you pushed forward reluctantly for you don't know how long.

Your grip on your bow began to loosen and the quiver and backpack began to feel heavier than it usually did. The sword in its sheathe felt like it was weighing you down, dragging you into the earth. White dots appeared in your vision and one by one the company disappeared from your sight. Just as you were about to pass out something big landed in front of you, huge actually.

It made an ugly hissing noise, your mind cleared for a moment and you gazed up to see a pair of giant, venomous fangs before you. You screamed but before you could do anything you were being wound in its web and everything went black.

—

_THUMP_

  
Your back hit the ground with some ease but enough force to wake you up. Your eyes shot open and all you saw was white but when you brought your hand to it you realized you were incased in a spiders web.

"Disgusting!" You spat as you began to tear it off your body, you looked around and saw the rest of the company doing the same. Your ears had caught the sound of something running along the trees above you. Ten, no, twenty spiders were making their way towards the disorganized company. "Come on come on, get up!" You yell as you grab Bombur by his ginger beard and ran off, the company following close behind.

But to no avail, the spiders caught up with the company and attacked you all relentlessly. You whipped out your bow and shot down as many as you could, but they were strong, much sturdier and smarter than orcs.

One jumped on top of Gloin, it's fangs prepared to dig itself into the dwarf's flesh. Leaping into the air you drove an arrow through it's head. It let out a screech of pain and fell to the ground limp.

"I don't see anymore!" Bofur yelled.

"I can't here them either" Scanning the tree line you pulled out another arrow. "We must move now, more will come" 

Thorin nodded and ran in a random direction, the rest of you following him.

 

~

 

"We're clear!" Thorin yelled holding orcrist defensively. Another spider bigger than the rest jumped down and stood on its hind legs challenging the company. You drew the string of your bow back with means to hit the beast but before you could you caught glimpse of something high up in the foliage, a running figure.

It grabbed one of the strings of the spiders and used it as its ticket to the forest floor, crushing the spiders head on impact and using the momentum to slide across the ground and cut the other spiders stomach...with a dagger maybe? You didn't quite catch it, it's moves were agile.

Thorin drew orcrist back meaning strike the figure, but as soon as he did so others came out from the shadows. The sound of bows being armed filled your ears. The company pushed you into the middle of the huddle as means to protect you.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf, it would be my pleasure" It says. Actually, it wasn't an it at all. It was a tall elf with long blond hair and piercing cerulean eyes, he was stunning.

Without second thought you whip out an arrow from your half empty quiver andarmed your bow with amazing speed, pointing it directly at the blond elf. "If you so much as lay a finger on him, I'll cut your immortal life short!" You growl, trying to sound as threatening as possible.

The blond's attention was on you now, he looked surprised, even dumbfounded for a second. That expression hardened immediately to a condescending smile.

"If you do shoot not only will your precious dwarf friend die but you and the rest of your company will as well..." He states more than threats. 

"(Y/n)..." Thorin says under his breath, barely audible, putting his hand on yours, lowering the bow. The company was completely surrounded, there was nothing you or anyone could do. The other elves around glared at you, you shrunk in their scrutinizing gaze and held your head down, letting your (h/l) (h/c) hair slide from your shoulders and cover part of your face.

The blond elfs gaze was on you for a moment longer till he turned to the others.

"Search them!" He commanded

Certain elves departed from the others and approached the company, grabbing them by the collars and fishing out anything that could pose a possible threat.

A younger looking elf with brown hair approached you "Remove your armor." he demanded. You only looked at the ground pretending not to hear him. He took a step closer "I said remove your armor."

You looked up at him and smiled and you put your hands behind your back, grabbing at the strings of your leather corset like armor. He nodded with approval. You played with the strings for a bit, tightening them. You turned back towards him, still smiling.

"It is not off..." He said, frowning.

"Are you asking me to strip? Ever heard of sex _after_ marriage?" You said in the most mocking tone you could muster. He growled and raised his hand to strike you but another quickly grabbed his before he could finish his blow.

"What business do you have harming this woman?" It was the blond elf again.

"Heruamin" The elf bows "Sh-she insulted--"

"That is no excuse" He then turned towards you, letting go of the elf's hand. "Take off your armor" he says, obviously annoyed.

"Do as he says lass..." Bofur said, displeased with the other elf but taking into consideration your safety. You sighed sadly and stripped of your protective gear, they took your sword, your bow, your quiver, and even a coin you had in one of your pouches.

The elf that had nearly struck you had thrown your extra belongings like papers, pencils, the pouch, and the one coin to the side disrespectfully, probably not meaning to ever pick it up. While you were grieving over the loss of your much loved weapons you overheard Thorin talking to Heruamin or whatever that other elf called him from before.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, holding orcrist admiring its beauty

"It was given to me..." Thorin replies in a dangerous tone

The elf looks up and glares at Thorin, pointing Orcrist directly in his face "Not just a thief...but a liar as well-- _Enwenno hain!_ " He yelled flicking it back to his possession, just avoiding Thorin's throat. Before you knew it you were being pushed forward by the elves, probably being led to impending doom.

"Don't touch me!" You spat, pushing away the hands of some random elf.

"You." The blond elf approached you "What is your name and what are you doing with a pack of dwarves?"

"Those 'pack of dwarves' are my company, and my business with them is guess what? None of yours!" you retort, flipping your (h/c) hair back, getting it out of your face, some strands nearly hitting his own. 

"I think it is, considering the fact that you are my prisoner..."

"I am _no ones_ prisoner" You glared intensely at the blond elf, rage burning behind your (e/c) irises. 

"Your disobedience will get you killed" He sneered, though you could tell he was enjoying himself. "Where are you from? Rivendell?"

"Rivendell?" You question, half insulted. 

"I understand _half elves_ are more welcome there" 

Your mouth was agape slightly, how could he possibly know? You looked ahead to see Thorin staring back at you. Straightening your back you bared your teeth. "Not even close, elfing"

He looked puzzled, "Then your name"

"You have eternity don't you? Let time tell you!" You spit.

"L--"

The sound of a guard shouting stopped him short, they had arrived at the gate.

The inside of Mirkwood was truly a sight to behold, it was like cracking open a geode and seeing what's inside. The ceiling seemed to never end and tall stone arches sprout from every side of the wall, natural springs weaved there way through the Kingdom making the air cool and fresh. Though deep inside the bedrock, there was a gentle glow of the sun, it was truly ethereal. You longed to explore every inch, learn everything there is to know about the Kingdom. Your heart dropped as you were led away and brought deeper into the dark cave.


	2. Test me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and you have a little conversation, you start to grow on each other but you're still not giving in to Prince of Mirkwoods charm.  
> The imprisonemt of the company of Thorin Oakensheild spreads quickly through Mirkwood, but what intrigues King Thranduil the most...is you.

You were pushed inside a small, dark, and cold cell. Not quite the hospitality you would be expecting from elves. Thorin had been directly escorted to King Thranduil, probably being interrogated at this very moment. You chuckled to yourself, you could only imagine...Thorin before an elf let alone an Elven King, the very king that turned his back on the suffering of Thorins people. He must be giving him one hell of a verbal beating.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of guards and a struggling Thorin.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin said, peering out from the cell bars

"He did. I told him he can go **ishkh khakfe andu null**. Him and all his kin!" Thorin yelled more than replied.

"Well that's that then" Balin says, turning back "the deal was our only hope"

"Not our only hope..." Thorin says rather desperately

He must mean Bilbo...that silly hobbit disappeared when they were being attacked by spiders. "Yeah well how is Bilbo going to get past guards...ELF guards...!" You sigh, playing with your hair.

"As pessimistic as always..." Dwalin grunted from another cell.

"I have learned not to doubt the strength of hobbits, master elf" Thorin replies, you could practically hear the grin in that voice, he knew you hated being called that. You scoff in reply and look up in hope. Wondering how long the King would keep you here...and how long you'd last. Being half elf also had many downsides. You needed sleep every once in awhile and food had to come at least once every five days. God, you hoped they treated their prisoners well.

You lay down on the cold stone floor and ponder in your thoughts for awhile longer. You finally drift off to sleep. Hushed voices wake you from your light nap, you crawl towards the bars of the cell door and peer out. It was Kili talking to the red haired she-elf, the one that rescued him in the forest.

"How odd..." You say out loud

"Indeed it is..." Says a voice. You shoot up hitting your head against one of the bars.

"Aww—hey, what the hell—" you stop and look up to see the blond elf...Heruamin or something. "Oh...it's just you" you reply, blushing from embarrassment. He doesn't respond but instead looks on at Tauriel and Kili.

"Do you think time will tell me your name now...?" He asked inquisitively, still not looking at you.

"(Y/n)"

"(Y/n)..." He says trying it with his own mouth "what an odd name..."

"Says you, Her-ua-min" you say folding your arms.

"That is not my name." He smiled, holding back a laugh.

"...I knew that..." You muttered, mentally smacking yourself across the face.

"Are you not familiar with Quenya?" He tilts his head towards you "or Sindarin...?"

"No...I'm not...only common tongue." You say, looking back towards Kili.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know...I was brought up by humans for my first sixty years of life. They weren't the best role models...I already knew I was different by age 15, while all the other kids were maturing I still looked like I needed diapers."

"That is true...immortal children take longer to mature." He says nodding his head, listening to every word you say.

"I never knew my parents so I always thou—" you stopped mid sentence, saving yourself from any further embarrassment. "Why am I telling you all of this again? I don't even know your name..."

"Legolas."

"Huh?"

"My name is Legolas."

"Oh...well that's also an odd name" You say smiling, your (e/c) eyes seeming to light up. The past few days had been dull, talking to someone felt nice. Even if this someone had imprisoned you. "Gonna tell me your childhood story, pretty boy?" 

"Hardly," Legolas chuckled "I barely heard yours, and 'pretty boy'? You think I am pretty?" 

"Ahhh, it's a human thing..." You waved your hand as a means to dismiss your smart comment "How about this, I'll tell you my life story and you tell me yours" 

"You are willing to listen to two thousand nine hundred seventy one years worth of my 'life story'" 

"Oooh...wow...you're _really_ old..."

Legolas scoffed "Not really, my father is seven thousand years old" 

"Seven thousand?! I'm only four hundred!" 

"Ah, so you are still a child...that explains it"

"Explains what, _Heruamin_?" You say mockingly. 

"It explains as to why you are very bold—or stubborn is a better word"

"Why do you say that?"

"Hnn, so you don't remember threatening to kill me earlier today?" He purred.

"Ah. Sorry about that—Just trying to protect my friends." You sigh, resting your head on one of the bars. 

"I'm curious," He began " _why_ are you traveling with dwarves?"

"MmMm, didn't I tell you my business is mine alone?"

"Well...let me rephrase that—Why are you..associating with dwarves?—Socially I mean, n-not your—whatever you're doing with them. Socially..." He began to stumble on his words and you chuckled in response. Legolas was bright red now and he covered his face with his hands. 

"Socially, huh? Are you asking why I'm not with elves?"

"Yes...b-basically that..." Legolas said, composing himself.

"Well because I'm not anything like you...I'm not nearly as graceful, I like meat, and...you're just too perfect..." Your words held bitterness. When you talked about your self or your race, unwarranted hatred would sometimes found its way into your mind. You didn't hate Legolas, or elves--or humans. This burning feeling in your chest...your soul, the unmeasurable disgust...You hated yourself. There was silence for a bit until you realized what you had said.  "WELL I DON'T MEAN—WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY WAS—" Your face was burning and you were sure he could see it too, change the subject damn it! "So what happened to the forest?"

Legolas cocked an eyebrow, but your discomfort on the subject was apparent so he went along with your feeble attempt. "Hmm, so you noticed?"

"Any right minded person would" 

"The forest is sick. Spiders and other fell creatures have traveled from the east and have taken refuge in Greenwood" 

You raised an eyebrow, "And you just…let them stay here?"

"No," His face became serious "we send out troops everyday to clear the forest but they keep coming back. Something has made them bold, something is pushing them into our borders" 

A guard approached the two of you, interrupting your conversation. "My lord Legolas!" The guard does a quick bow.

'My _lord_ '?! You yell inside of your head, of all people to be a smart ass to, a lord!

"What is it?" Legolas replies, obviously annoyed.

"That prisoner, the half elf" he adds, with disgust "she is to be taken to King Thranduil."

"What business does my father have with her?"

" ** _FATHER_**?!" You scream, this time out loud.

"Forgive me, my lord, direct orders from the king. He wishes to see the prisoner immediately." The guard walks over to your cell and unlocks it, grabbing you by the shoulder and hoisting you up. The sudden change in position caught you off balance and you stumbled about like an idiot.

The guard hurried you through the dungeon and down a small set of windy stairs. You dare take one last look back at Legolas. He was still standing there, staring you down, you saw a look of pity in his eyes, or fear. Either one it still was enough to frighten you.

As the guard escorted you down the vast halls you couldn't help but panic, you tried to take your mind off of it by admiring the beautiful architecture but to no avail. They didn't take you to a throne room like you thought they would, but rather to a small yet open study. As quickly as the gaurd had come to escort you, he left without a word, leaving you alone in the small room. Unwise on his part, leaving a rat in a kitchen cabinet. The room was simple really, a table draped in velvets with a silver plater topped with a glass goblet and crystal pitcher full of blood red wine. There was a desk along with two chairs and one larger, more fancier one. That must be where he sits. A wine rack and three full bookcases 

Okay...maybe not so simple after all. The walls were decorated with unique designs that twisted and curved. You'd been waiting their for at least a full five minutes, might as well get a souvenir, a small victory for yourself and Thorin. Your hand reached out for the glass goblet but a powerful yet calm voice came from the corner.

"That...is not yours" you freeze in place, the very skin on your body crawls. Ever so slowly you turn to come face to face with possibly the most terrifying being in all Middle Earth. King Thranduil. His eyes were different from Legolas', they were icy blue, scrutinizing, and cruel. His hair was the color of starlight, much paler to that of his son's, he was tall...extremely tall at that. He towered over you which made him that more frightening, if even possible. You didn't fail to notice that he was attractive, but his beauty was a rose hiding a snake. He wore a silver robe accompanied by a velvet sort of blanket thing...you weren't the fancy type. He walked past you as if you were nothing and grabbed the goblet and pitcher and slowly pours the wine into the glass.

"So you are the famed half elven rogue..." He says not looking up at you.

"Famed?"

"Yes, you are quite popular among the guard at the moment, not often do we see rogue half bloods. Nor do they usually threaten to kill my son." 

"Ah, well I'm kind of like you aren't I? Just trying to protect my own." You snigger, crossing your arms.

"But they're not your people, are they? — Making you a rogue." 

"What?" He glanced at you momentarily but only to look away.

"Do not play dumb. I know a half elf when I see one...Your physique, not quite the normal body of an elf maid. Let's not forget your ears, they're not nearly as pointy....Mmm, and you're dull...just like humans."

_Wow, there goes your self esteem._

"Be that as it may...but rogue?" You ask, playing with your hair.

"Betrayer of your people...abandoning them for some...filth." He says taking a sip of his wine. By filth he meant the dwarves, _what an asshole_.

"I did not betray 'my people'! They are...!" You say more curtly "my friends..." You manage to calm yourself down mid sentence. "I wasn't raised by elves, but by humans. So I can't see how I'm a rogue to begin with..."

The king senses this and presses on. "Why...?" He states simply

"Why what?" You asked, irritated.

He pours the glass full once more. "You know what I mean."

You paused, trying to find something clever to say. "Can't a girl go on a mission with a bunch of dwarves and not be questioned...?" You reply, hoping to sound as powerful as and unaffected as possible but he only ignores this attempt.

"Leave them."

"...what?"

"Why do you insist on acting like a fool...?"

"I--"

"No, you don't understand." He says agreeing with you before you could even finish your sentence.

"Thorin Oakenshield will bring nothing but death and ruin..." You gulp nervously, his words pierced threw your barriers it seemed. You felt so vulnerable.

"The company of Thorin Oakensheild is strong and I have complete faith in them. The-they will kill that dragon..." You say but your voice cracks. This interrogation was nothing like Legolas', he was barley saying a few words and he had already begun to break you. He wasn't feared for no reason...

"And if they do not?" He replied quickly

"Then—"

"Then...you, along with you precious dwarf friends, will die." He states. 

"Your words do not bias me"

Thranduil step out from his desk and made his way to you in little more than a single stride. "You strike a hard bargain," His eyes bore into yours, losing the battle of the wills you looked away. "What is it you want, half-elf. Money? Position? Freedom? All which I can offer" His cold fingers traveled from your collarbones to your chin, with sudden force he had you facing him "Or perhaps something else...?"

Your eyes narrowed with utter disgust. "You're repulsive..."

"What say you?" His grip tightened painfully.

With a split second thought you hurled a mouth full of spit onto his cheek. Pushing away from his grasp you smiled widely, either for fear of life or the pride which coursed through your veins."I refuse to depart from the company of Thorin Oakenshield, so long as I am needed!"

"You ungrateful—!" Before Thranduil could finish his sentence the guard that had brought you here burst into the Elven king's study. 

"My king, the dwarves have escaped!" He yelled trying to gather himself. You couldn't help but smile, those idiots broke out.

"Send Tauriel and the rest of her guard after them at once," he hissed "and take this girl back to the dungeons!" The guard nodded and hurried out of the room, your elbow in his grip. As you neared the dungeons he attempted to put you back in your cell. Before he could even react your knee collided with his face and he was on the ground out cold.

"Sorry...my company needs me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I might as well continue if I want to hone my fanfic skills.  
> Sorry I didn't include any TaurielxKili or much of the company at all last chapter. Still working on it  
> Ishkh khakfe andu null - I pour excrement on your head


	3. Orc filth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've escaped the interrogation and you try to find the company, you're mistaken for someone you're not! After that you're finally back outside on the run again, hopefully you won't have to go for a swim. ._. (Hint: you go for a swim)

Skipping four steps at a time you ran through the dungeons which was surprisingly empty. Your eyes caught the faintest sound of hurried chattering and the clanging of metal. Hope rose within your chest as you quickened your pace, once you reached the bottom you saw a group of at least fifteen or sixteen elves, armed with bows and short swords. Not your company.

_Damn it, to late!_

Immediately turning around, you began to tip toe your way back up the wide stair case. 

" _tampa!"_ Called a feminine voice, from the volume of it you could tell it was being projected at you. Turning on your heals you faced the group, most of them were doing there own thing, speaking to each other in...what was it again...Silvan, Sindarin? The rest were looking at you. 

'Me?' You mouth pointing at yourself. The elf who addressed you originally stepped forward, it was the girl who was talking to Kili, Tauriel right?

" _Manke naa lle autie?"_ She asked taking one step closer.

"I-I-...what?"

"where are you going?" She asked again, her tone more harsh this time.

"Oh, I was just...I heard the dwarves escaped and I thought you would need help!"

"You are not in the Silvan guard." She stated.

"Y-yes that's right I'm in...the other guard..."

"I have never seen you before." 

"Indeed you haven't...I'm...(made up name)...I'm new..." You say, unconsciously twirling a piece of your hair to calm yourself. Tauriel looked you up and down, you saw something flash in her eyes, like a spark of fire. She knew. Every inch of your body was screaming at you to run but something withheld you.

"Well _(m/n)_ , you will need weapons and armor.  _Tula_   _sinome_ " She commanded, motioning you to follow her. You did so and she brought you to a corner of the room. "Take these" She said handing you a bow and quiver. You held it, it was more balanced than your original one but still felt odd, getting new weapons was always weird. You traced your finger along the string, it was tightly wound, made to deliver killing blows. She also gave to you twin short swords, no longer than your upper arm. "You will need them for your journey." 

You looked up at her "But how did you know?"

"I never forget a face..."

"...Thanks" 

"Captain, everyone is ready for depature." Said an elf. She nodded in reply and turned towards you.

"Change, quickly." She said shoving what looked like to be green rags and leather boots into your arms. 

You stayed in the quiet corner for a bit and when no one was looking you quickly disposed of your dirty white shirt and put on the clothes she gave you. It was a dark green battle tunic of some sorts, much like Tauriel's but shorter. 

You were stumbling over to the elves that were beginning to run out of a small door, you forced the leather boots on and ran outside after them. It was so bright you had to close your eyes and cover your face with your forearm. The scent of the forest and the neighboring river filled your nose, you stood still, taking in the different sounds and smells. There was one scent that seemed out of place, it was putrid like rotting flesh. You ignored it, guessing it was from the dying part of the forest and quickly adjusted to the light and hit the ground running. You followed the other elves into the woods. Easily jumping over and under branches and fallen tree trunks, your time spent in the forest before had payed off. The elves around you looked surprised, like they were desperately trying to keep up and one by one you passed them all. You were always a fast one. It didn't take long reach the river in which the dwarves escaped. In fact you got there before everyone else did.

You saw them each in their own barrel, trapped on the opposite side of the bridge. Bilbo was clutching onto one, he was the first to spot you. He looked confused for a moment, seeing you in the elven garb, almost like he didn't recognize you. He blinked a few times and raised his hand waving you down.

"(Y/n), Come on!" He yelled, you ran towards him and the rest, happy to be reunited. The guards at the gate noticed you and drew their swords, unsure if you were allied with them.  _Thwak._ A guard suddenly collapse and behind him emerged a hideous orc, it let out a screech and more orcs came out from the shadows charging at the trapped company.

In one fluid movement you whiped out your arrow, armed it and shot down the closest orc. This got their attention and some of them ran towards you. Pulling out the short swords Tauriel gave you, you cut the head clean off one. Your heart was pounding, though you were lusty for action you couldn't quite keep up with the relentless creatures. You caught Kili jumping out of his barrel and onto the gate, using your distraction to his advantage.

Focusing once again on the battle before you you pushed one of your swords into the chest of a orc, but the parasite kept squirming under you. Just as you were about to deliver the killing blow, your ears heard the piercing of flesh and a loud familiar yell. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw Kili collapse on the bridge, holding his leg. That's when you saw the arrow lodged inside of his calf.

"Kili!" You cried out, the orc took this as an opportunity and flipped you on your back, you grunted in pain and tried to kick him off. He raised his terrible axe meaning to strike but he froze and collapsed next to you, dead. You quickly got up and looked around for your savior and saw none other than Legolas. It didn't take you long to notice that the dwarves were no longer cramped under the small bridge, in fact they were making their way down the river already.

"Follow me if you want to return to your company!" He yells, jumping onto and over the bridge. You stand there for a second, stunned, but you follow behind him quickly. You jump down and land on your feet, only to spring up again kicking an orc in the chest and driving your sword through its face savagely. The forest floor was littered with the creatures, most of their attention was on the company. They growled and shot at the dwarves and a helpless Bilbo, barley noticing you as you ran by, effortlessly cutting of their heads like a knife through butter.

Your eyes were on Kili no matter how hard it was to keep track of him, you noticed you weren't the only one, Tauriel was ever watchful of the dwarf prince as well. You weren't completely focused on the battle in front of you and nearly got yourself butchered multiple times.

"Though your skills as a fighter are most excellent, I would advise you to _pay attention_!" Legolas scolds mid battle.

"Forgive me, my prince. Today just isn't my day!" You bite back, though you couldn't help smiling feircly as you once again went back to massacring the orcs.

After mowing down about five other orcs, you began to feel tired and your moves become less graceful.

One of the many down sides of being a half elf, your stamina wasn't nearly as much as that of full blooded elves.

You knew you wouldn't be able to keep this up for long and you were thinking of ways to rejoin your company. A fallen log had caught your caught, even though orcs were on it you still saw a window of hope. You slow down a bit and Legolas looked back at you confused.

"Hurry, (Y/n)!" He yells but you ignore him, you gather all your wits and devise a plan. Not really a plan but a split second tactic. Mustering all of the strength you have left you break into a sprint, ignoring the orcs and Legolas' calls to stop. In one giant leap you jump onto the log knocking one of the orcs off. The other orcs look confused for a moment but they soon gather themselves and take up arms. 

_Creek_

The sound of wood splitting in half fills the air and you find yourself, along with the orcs, falling face first into the roaring rapids. 

"(Y/n)!" You hear a loud voice yell through the commotion, it was Thorin. You attempted to call for help but you were sucked under, you try with all your might to surface but you already spent that extra strength jumping onto that damned log. The water was cold, and the bodies of random orcs kept slamming into yours making you weaker with each hit. Just as your vision starts to blur you're yanked up by the collar, you gasp and desperately try to suck as much air into your lungs as you can.

"Hold onto the barrel!" It was Fili, his golden mane now soaked, stuck to his face. God, you were happy to look into his eyes, you that you were a goner. You hold on for dear life, your (h/c) locks getting in your face and your new elven get-up dragging you down. It was quite a work out. You saw a spare barrel just ahead of you and you forced your self into it, thankful that you were finally out of the water. Just as things seemed to be going better an orc with a spear jumped on to Bombur, he pushed it off him but the spear was still lodged in the barrel caught hold of another fallen log and propelled him onto land.

The barrel rolled and bounced squishing one orc after another until he then again was launched into the air and ended on the opposite side of the river. This time he did not roll, his barrel lay still for a few moments and the orcs gathered round, as soon as they did Bombur kicked the bottom of the barrel out and whipped out two axes he gained from the other orcs. Using the barrel as a makeshift shield he was able to cut down at least nine or ten orcs in a less than graceful spin. 

You couldn't help but laugh and look on in awe, the company was truly full of amazing people...well dwarves. He threw the weapons to Dwalin and Nori then jumped into a spare barrel gasping for breath. 

You feel the waters changed as your entire body seems to be lifted out of the barrel and slammed back down as you went over a small waterfall. You turn behind you to check if the rest of the company is safe but your mouth hangs as you see Legolas jump onto the heads of Dwalin and Dori. Using them as stepping stones and solid ground to shoot down the orcs. He takes his leave of their heads and Dwalin grunts with annoyance, glaring at the Prince of Mirkwood.

He jumps from Nori's head onto land and then onto an orc. Using the body as his ticket down an old stair case. Legolas kicks another Orc into the waters, landing and crushing one of the company. Legolas then jumps back onto the dwarves heads making sure to not step on yours, you meet his eyes...that moment seemed longer then it should have been, like everything in that time interval were in slow motion. He jumps to shore taking on the remaining orcs. One in particular put up a fight, Legolas struggled a bit and an orc came up from behind him raising its axe to deliver a killing blow. Thorin saw this and drew his hands behind his head and threw his weapon at the orc with all his might, hitting it dead in the chest.

Legolas whipped out his bow and shot off one last orc. Legolas scanned the company, when your eyes met his face seemed to relax like he was relieved, but that soon changed as you and the company were pushed further down the river, a pack of orcs on your tail.

For some odd reason your heart ached when he disappeared behind the tall walls of stone, you were with your company and that's all that mattered...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry that wasn't a very good chapter. If you haven't noticed already I fixed chapter two so it isn't ugly anymore.  
> Like I said before, trying new things here.  
> Sorry the whole barrel sequence was crap, I left out a lot of crap, can you ever forgive me? ;-;  
> Tampa - Stop  
> Manke naa lle autie - Where are you going?  
> Tula sinome - Come here


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've successfully escaped the vice grip of Thranduil and your journey down the river could've been better but you survived, that's all that matters. The company stumbles upon a strange man...who could it be? (It's Bard, pls)

"Anything behind us?!" Thorin yelled, using his hands to paddle forward

"Nothing I can see!" Balin replied. The entire company looked exhausted, Bofur popped out from his barrel and spat out water.

"I think we've out run the orcs!" He yelled, looking around, hope lingering in his eyes.

"No chance..." You mumble, your hands barely touch the water as you try to paddle to shore, you were exhausted. You see Thorin's eyes rest on your form for just a second, he turns away immediately, shaking his head.

"Not for long, we've lost the current."

"Bombur's half drowned!" Balin yelled 

"Make for the shore" Thorin commanded, you groaned in response and continued to paddle lamely, you were completely out of energy. 

"(y/n), move!" Thorin hissed, you jumped in surprise and paddled faster eventually reaching the shore. You tried to climb out of your barrel but your arms were far too weak and you collapsed on the cold rock, the lower half of your body still in the barrel. 

"C'mon lass..." You heard Oin say, gently grabbing you by the shoulder, helping you up. 

"Thanks..." You say under your breath, embarrassed that you needed assistance. You groggily walked along the rock, trying to find a nice place to sit. You saw Kili and decided to sit down next to him.

"One hell of a ride, that was..." You say in the most enthusiastic tone you could. He only nodded and grabbed his leg in pain. It all came back, Kili trying to let loose the other dwarves only for him to be shot in the leg. He looked horrible, he was as pale as fresh snow and was shaking like a fawn. 

"Kili, are you...." You trailed off, he looked up at you and Bofur a concerned look plastered both your faces.

"...I'm fine, it's nothing"

"On your feet" Thorin said, walking away.

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding" Fili said, looking at his brother, panic in his eyes.

"There's an Orc pack on our tail. We keep moving."

"You can't be serious." You say, trying not to scream, anger threatening to burst from you.

Balin notices this and jumps in quickly "To where?"

"To the mountain, we're so close" Bilbo adds, trying to sound sure of himself.

Balin scoffs "A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it" 

"So then we go 'round"

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves" Dwalin says gravely. Thorin steps forward.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minute." Kili only nodded sadly and eyed his wound.

"(y/n), come here." Thorin said, already walking away. Some of the company looked at you but cast their gaze downward once you rose and followed Thorin.

"What is it, master dwarf?" You say, sass visible in every syllable.

"I will not allow it."

"...wha--" 

"You and the Elven prince, I will not have it in my company. Not ever." 

"I don't know what you're talking about..." 

"I heard you exchange words with him, flirt with him...I will not allow it."

"It was nothing..." You say, your face turned a shade of red at the mention of him, Thorin could see this and scoffed, turning away to walk back towards the company.

"Yes, it was. You are nothing to him." 

"Then what am I to you?!" You partially yell "Am I also nothing?" 

"No."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"You cannot begin to know how much I care for you--!" He stopped himself, trying his best not to continue "And the company..." He quickly added after.

"I wasn't aware it was a crime to talk to other people." 

"...There is no time...for romance in this company. Especially with an outsider" 

You folded your arms and scoffed, looking away from Thorin. He didn't know it but his words tore at your heart, forming an immense pain in your chest. "Yeah, whatever." 

"Also...I would much pefer it if you didn't put your life on the line. You jumping onto that fallen log was unacceptable." He then walked away and started to talk to Balin. You stood there stunned, no one had ever called you out like that.

—Time Skip—

You were attempting to dry your hair, though you were failing miserably so far. You noticed the company looking in your general direction and you froze, your eyes darting from Fili to Nori and from Thorin to Balin. You realized their eyes weren't on you, but something behind you. You turned around slowly but your vision was blocked by the sun. All you could make out was a tall figure, a man, not an elf he reeked of mortality. Not only was he human but he had an armed bow pointed directly at you, he seemed taken back by you at first but quickly reassured himself. Your instincts kicked in and you grabbed a rock attempting to chuck it at him but he shot an arrow and the rock went flying from your hand.

"Do that again...and you're dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was super short I'm just hella tired.  
> Sorry if I make any spelling and/or grammar errors which I definitely did because I'm trying not to fall asleep. X)


	5. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the company meet a strange man called Bard, and he takes you to Lake Town. What will kill you first? The stench of humans or Thorin's stubbornness?

It was a pathetic scene, honestly. A elf (well, half-elf), thriteen dwarves, and a hobbit surrendering to some dirty mortal. You raised your hands in the air, showing that you were unarmed. Your mind raced, would he shoot you and then the company or would he turn you into Thranduil? 

Balin looked behind the strange man, he noticed something and approached him slowly and cautiously.

"excuse me, but um, you're from Lake Town. If I'm not mistaken." The mans aim went from you to Balin quickly.

Balin slowed, his hands high above his head. "That barge over there...it wouldn't be available for hire--by any chance?" The man looked at his barge and then at Balin and slowly lowered his bow. 

—Time Skip—

"What makes you think I will help you?" Said the man (Bard was it?) as he started to load the barrels into his barge.

"Those boots have seen better days..." Balin started. "Has had that coat. I bet you have some hungry mouths to feed" he chuckled "How many bearings?" 

The barge man looked at Balin "A boy and two girls," he said loading in another barrel.

"And your wife I imagine she's just a beauty!"

The barge man paused "Aye...she was" 

You weren't very surprised, mortals died often and quickly, but it didn't stop you from slightly pitying the man. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too...." 

"Oh come on, come on. Enough of the niceties" Dwalin interrupted. 

"What's your hurry?" Bard asked

"What's it to you?" Dwalin spat back

"I would like to know who you are...and what you are doing in these lands...."

Balin was silent for a moment, like he was trying to think of something to say. He finally spoke. "We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains" he said smiling "Journeying to see our kin in the Iron hills."

Bard held back his laughter "Simple merchants you say?"

Thorin stepped up, finally saying something "We need food, supplies--weapons. Can you help us?"

Bard only glanced at Thorin, then turned his attention to the barrels. "I know where these barrels came from..." He said tracing his fingers along one of the many arrow holes.

"...What of it?" Thorin said in a low voice.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves...but I don't think it ended well." Bard glanced at you, a puzzled look crossed it face but it quickly disappeared and he turned back towards Thorin. "Also," He continued "I won't have hostages on my boat"

Thorin looked at the man like he was mad. "Hostages?" Bard motioned towards you like it was obvious. The others pieced this together and yelled in outrage.

"She is no hostage!" You heard Dwalin growl

Bard furrowed his brow "Oh? Then what is an elf maid doing with twelve dwarves and a halfling?" 

You sighed and sat up straight "Half elf, actually. And no, I'm not their hostage" 

"You keep your time with dwarves?" 

"What can I say? They're a fun crowd" You hiss defensively. Bard was slightly taken aback and continued with Thorin.

"It matters not, no one enters Lake Town but by leave of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm," He bent over, untying the boat "he would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." He then threw the rope at Balin.

"Offer more..." Thorin muttered. Balin looked at him annoyed but turned back towards the Barge man.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin pipped up, motioning towards the lake.

"Aye...but for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay double."

—Time Skip—

Before you knew it you were being smuggled across a cold, ice littered lake. You were shaking uncontrollably, your clothes were soaked and the temperature wasn't making it any better.

Another down side of being half elf, the weather did affect you like it did most humans.

Bard noticed this and approached you slowly."Excuse me." He said. You turned towards him, your full lips blue and your face pale. "It would do better to say something rather than suffer alone."

You scoffed. "I've been 'suffering alone' for a long time, hasn't killed me yet. Bardgeman." He paused for a second, processing what you had said, a look of pity crossed his face. This angered you slightly, you were the one who was supposed to pity him. He looked behind him and grabbed what seemed to be an old beaten up blanket and tossed it to you.

"Here, maybe solitude won't kill you...but the cold will." He said smiling. You were stunned, in all your hundreds of years of existence no one has ever made such a kind gesture especially when you've been so rude. You blushed and wrapped the blanket around your freezing body, turning away from Bard.

It was a long boat ride, you just stared at the ground and eventually zoned out when a familiar voice said your name. "Y/n." You looked up and smiled. Bilbo.

"Yes?"

His face turned bright red and he shifted. "W-well I have a question for you." He said plopping down next to you. "When I made it to the dungeons...I didn't see you in any cell. What happened?"

You sighed closing your eyes. This entire time you tried your best to forget Thranduil's words, it was as if you could still feel his icy fingers on your skin again. "I guess the King took a liking to me...he offered me a place in his kingdom."

Bilbo looked at you, stunned--horrified actually "D-did you accept?!"

"Pff--NO!" You laughed. "If I left the company who do you think is going to keep Thorin from killing you all?"

Bilbo chuckled, but his face slightly hardened again "You-you won't leave us...will you? I-I mean, when the journey is over you won't forget about me--about anyone, right?" 

"I've been alive for quite some time, Bilbo...four hundred years give or take. I _never_ forget a friend." You smiled and lightly patted the hobbits head. A bit patronizing but you meant it in a friendly way. His face turned to a deep crimson and he cutely pushed your hand off of his head. The awkward but cute exchange was broken when you heard the rest of the company shouting.

"There it is..." You heard one of them say. You got up and walked towards the edge of the boat, the thick fog started to clear, much like a curtain would when revealing something amazing. It was tall, so tall it touched the sky and split cloud. It seemed to shine in its magnificence, the sight was breath taking.

 

"The Lonley Moutain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey. Sorry, it's been awhile  
> Most of it is just Balin and Bard. Bardlin am I right (Bard X Balin) jk gross XD  
> I apologize for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
> Happy Holidays!


	6. Human Filth (Lake town pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've escaped Mirkwood, not in the most heroic or fabulous of ways but you escaped! Part of you can't help but miss Mirkwood, not because of the dark looming walls or the "comfy" cells...but a certain someone.  
> Possible Bard X Reader

Disgusting. Humans and their filth. Trash seemed to be the motif of Lake Town, fish bones, dog and/or cat excrement...and sometimes human. Humans with their tattered clothes, sly and cunning ways. Mortals were like foxes with too much time on their hands...Humans. Disgusting.

 

The boat took a turn and the Lonely Mountain was out of sight. You frowned, it was like watching a magnificent play come to an end, the curtains closing. Your thoughts were interrupted by a, what seemed to be, apprehensive Bard. 

"Into the barrels, now." He said. The company looked at him, confused even a bit angry. "If you don't want to be caught you'll do as I say." The company still didn't look convinced.

"Now why would I--" Oin started, pointing a thick finger at Bard.

"Well," you pipped up, interrupting whatever rude comments might come out of his mouth. "Into the barrels with you!" You said gently pushing Bifur. The company shook their heads and slowly climbed in. Once they were all in you were about to climb into your cramped barrel but you were stopped. 

"Not you, you're too big. They'll see you easily." Bard said, gently pushing the barrel to the side.

"Well, what do I do? Stand out here in the open looking like a fool?" 

"Well yes..." Bard said. You frowned, an annoyed look resting on your features. Bard couldn't help but chuckle. "Here put this on..." He handed you a short looking blanket, no not a blanket ...The fabric was too fine.

"A shawl, to cover your..." He motioned towards your ears.

"Yes...of course." For some reason you were slightly offended, you weren't sure why...You liked being an elf...half elf. The mention of your unusually pointy ears embarrassed you. 

Shaking away the feeling you began to examine the shawl. It was long. Long enough to cover most of your upper body.

'This is good...' You thought to yourself. 'It hides my chest so these elven clothes will be out of sight.'

You grabbed at the edges trying to figure out how to put it on. Once you eventually got your head through you were huffing and puffing. The process of finding which hole was your escape out of the fluffy dungeon was all too new. Struggling, you looked like a mess. Strands of your hair clasped to your thin cheeks, not wanting to venture into the unknown inside of the shawl.

"Here..." Bard reached towards you, tucking a piece of your (h/c) hair in. Gently grazing your skin. Your cheeks just barely changed color. 

"Th-thank you..." You said taking a step back. You weren't much of a psychical person, you couldn't even remember the last time you've held hands with someone or if you ever have.  

As you were fixing yourself and straightening the shawl you felt something. It was as if you were a deer in an open field just noticing a predator. Someone was eyeing you. No...someone was  _glaring_ at you. It was intense, you could feel it, it was like the heat of a thousand suns was burning into your skin. You just barely turned around, just enough to see who or what was giving you the death glare. It was Thorin, his attention was completely on you, solely on you. He looked angry, wrathful...jealous.

You faced him and held part of your shawl. "Look, isn't it pretty?" You said attempting to calm his nerves. 

"Improper," He muttered. "A woman should not be wearing some...strangers clothes" He spat. Without another word he climbed into his barrel, like a snail protecting itself from harm. 

 

—Time Skip— 

 

"Shh--What's he doing?" Dwalin whispered.

"He's talking to someone..." Bilbo replied. "He's pointing right at us...!" The company fell silent for a moment. "Now they're shaking hands!" 

"What?" Thorin hissed. 

"The villain, he's selling us out" Dwalin growled. The company froze, they could hear footsteps approaching, their hearts racing, prepared for battle. Tension rose as the sound of metal and multiple footsteps approached. They held tight to insides of the barrel, panic rising with every passing second. Fish. Loads, buckets, barrels. Were dumped onto the companies heads.

You heard a series of 'Ohs','Ooos', and 'Ows' as the company was showered in fish carcasses. It took all of your might to keep yourself from dying of laughter. You could only imagine, Thorin covered in stinking fish guts and Bilbo buried alive, hysterical.

Once the barrels were full the ship once again began to glide gracefully towards this 'Lake Town'. You've heard of such a place, but only rarely. It's said to be a human cesspool.

The company moaned and groaned but they were silenced by Bard. "Quiet!" He said kicking the closest barrel. "We're approaching the toll gate." 

Tall crooked buildings barley above the surface. The Town itself looked like it was just barley in one piece, and you had a feeling the people here suffered the same complication. A large iron gate stood between you and Lake Town.

"Halt!" A voice said "Goods inspection, papers please!" A man stepped out from one of the buildings holding an oil lantern. He must be a fee collector of some sorts. 

"Oh, it's you Bard." The man exclaimed.

"Morning Percy." Bard replied. You tried to blend in as much as you could, you didn't look directly at fee collector but you weren't staring off in a completely different direction. 

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked.

"Nothing," Bard jumped from the higher half of the boat, handing Percy his papers "But I am cold and tired...and ready for home." 

"You and me both." Percy nodded, taking the papers from Bard. He stamped a few things on it, nothing you could see. "There we are...all in order." He said attempting to hand it back to its rightful owner. 

"Not...so...fast." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late (really late) update.  
> I wasn't exactly sure where I could find the script of Lake Town but I copied it to the best of my ability.  
> I've done myself a favor and looked back at the old(er) chapters and quickly edited them.  
> I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors.


	7. The Con of the Century (Lake Town Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The large lake was the only thing between you and Erebor, but Lake Town proves to be an obstacle.

You've seen ugly men, man in general are an ugly race (In your opinion anyway). But this man...he was  _ **hideous**_. He had yellow teeth that reminded you of dried up lard, a unibrow that could be charming for some but you thought it only added to his creepy appearance. His oddly watered down looking skin and hunched back, and a nasty personality to top it off.

The hideous man took the papers from Percy, reading it over like he was telling a bed time story to a child. "Consignment of empty barrels," He then looked up smiling "from the Woodland Realm..."

(Alfrid's POV)

His voice trailed off a bit when he saw you. She just standing a little off behind Bard, her arms were wrapped around your torso protectively, almost like she was shielding herself. 

 _It was unnatural_ , he thought.

Her (s/t) skin was free of blemish and her cheek bones too high, her lips too full and perfect. Everything about her was too beautiful and too perfect. Most of her body was covered by a long shawl, but what stuck out to him most was her eyes. She was looking right back at him, her (e/c) orbs scrutinizing him, making out the many imperfections. Her body language displayed her like a weak housewife but her fiery (e/c) eyes told a different story of strength and pride. In this wretched place you were like a single star surrounded by the black of night. It was almost impossible to look away. 

_She couldn't be human, she isn't human..._

(End of Alfrid's POV)

The man quickly snapped out of his trance, Bard noticed how he eyed (y/n). He noticed how his eyes made out every detail of your face and the thought of him even near you disgusted and angered him.

"...Who are you...?" He asked, gesturing towards you.

"Distant relative, on my wife's side." Bard answered all too quickly. 

Alfrid snorted, "I think the lady can speak for herself, who are you?"

You smiled at the hideous man, lying came naturally to you afterall. Let's test if those decades on the streets really payed off.

"I'm (f/n) (f/l/n), I come from a small village just west of Mirkwood. I am here to visit my nieces, nephew, and my brother in law." You said.

The hideous man eyed you for not much longer until he turned his attention back to Bard. The man continued, "Only...they're not empty." He said pursing his lips and taking a step onto the barge throwing the paper behind him. "Are they bard...? If I recall correctly you're licensed as a bargeman. Not," he then grabbed one of the dead fish and held it up to Bard's face revealing Bombur's eye, "A fisherman." 

"That's none of your business" Bard replied, trying to keep a straight face. 

"Wrong. It's the Masters business, which makes it my business." 

"Oh come on Alfrid, have a heart--People need to eat!" 

"These fish are illegal," Alfrid said throwing the dead fish into the water, creating a sickening splash. "Empty the barrels over the side" Alfrid commanded the guards. 

"You heard him, into the canal" Said one if the guards.

You began to fidget with the shawl as the guards grabbed the sides of two barrels and started to tip them towards the edge. Part of you wanted to rip off the disguise and fight your way out of this but the other, the more rational side urged you to _wait and see_. Bard noticed your distress. 

"Folk in this town are struggling..." He began, "Times are hard. Food is scarce." 

"That's not my problem." Alfrid stated. Your grip on the shawl tightened, oh what you wouldn't give to punch this guy in the face. 

"And when the people here that the Master is dumping fish back in the lake?" His face grew serious, "When the rioting starts?" Alfrid was a bit taken aback. The more he thought about Bards words the more frightened he became. One by one the fish fell into the blackness, the sound of their bodies hitting the water only made his imagination race.

"Stop." Alfrid ordered, raising his hand. The guards did as they were told and stopped unloading the fish carcasses. "Ever the people's champion, aye Bard? Protector of the common folk...You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last." With that Alfrid stalked away along with his guards. There was a brief moment of peace only to be interrupted by the raspy voice of Percy. 

"Raise the gate!" 

The barge lurched forward as yet another iron gate was opened. 

"The Master has his eye on you! You do well to remember, we know where you live!" Alfrid spat, malice in his eyes.

"It's a small town, Alfrid," Bard said "Everyone knows where everyone lives."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!  
> Yeah this is late, oh well. Sorry for any grammatical errors.  
> I went back and edited Lake Town Part 1.  
> (s/t) - skin tone  
> (f/n) - fake name  
> (f/l/n) - fake last name


	8. A Stroll Through Town (Lake Town pt 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've weaseled your way out of yet another problem but find your self in yet another one. LOVE SQUARE?!?!?!

Bard docked the large boat in what he thought was the quietest and most well hidden place in Lake Town, behind two large, old houses. Even though they were completely out of sight, anxiety never left Bard's features. You could hear his heart beat...see the small beads of sweat starting to form on his brow. "Out." Bard commanded as he knocked on the closest barrel. With that the company burst from their fishy caskets, gasping for breath and fishing (lol) fish scales from out of their hair. The miserable looks one their faces only made you laugh, the proud company of Thorin Oakensheild looked like miniature, ugly mermaids. One by one they climbed out of their wooden cells and onto the dock; still recovering from such a traumatizing event.

"Bombur's stuck!" Yelled Bofur as he tried to free Bombur from the barrels grasp. 

"Here you are." Bard says as he grabs hold of one of Bombur's thick arms and yanked fiercely.

"You'll rip his arm off at this rate!" Bofur snapped. Bard was about to reply until you stepped in. 

"Step aside ladies, I've got this." You said, rolling up what little sleeves you had and grabbing Bombur's other arm. With one mighty push Bombur popped out of the barrel, sending you flying backwards into someone's chest. You glance up to see Bard looking directly at you. You smiled sheepishly and backed away a bit, your cheeks just barley tinted pink. "S-sorry, my bad!" 

"Think nothing of it." He replied, a kind smile spread across his face.

"Are you two love birds quite finished yet?" Dwalin interrupted with his usual sassy dwarf attitude.

Bard's features hardened once more, he pushed past the dwarves glancing around nervously, "Stay close." He said in a hushed tone. While following him you noticed Thorin was keeping distance from you. Thinking nothing of it you pushed on through the crowded walk ways. Bard brought you directly to one of the markets, you couldn't help but panic. All 15 of you stuck out horribly, all eyes were on you. "Follow me," Bard said trying to keep calm.

"What is this place?" Bilbo said, also in a state of panic.

"This, Master Baggins, is the world of men." He said, voice laced with disgust.

"Keep your heads down, keep moving" He stated imperitively, pushing you all along. "Quickly now." It was truly a sight to behold, mortals walking around with pigs and chickens and other things you didn't know the name of. You started to collect yourself again and you felt your heart beat steady until a voice reached your ears. 

"Halt!" A guard yelled, pointing directly at the company. 

"Come on-move!" Thorin whispered 

"In the name of the master of Lake Town I said halt!" Ignoring the guard, you followed Thorin and took off into one of the many open shops. "Halt!" He yelled once more, and with that more guards came trying to cut off any possible exit for the company. Seeing no need for it anymore, you ripped the shawl off of your form. Thorin ran from left to right until he found what you thought was an opening. Running towards it, hoping to leave the markets, you were stopped by another guard. 

"Get back!" He yelled grabbing you by the wrist and yanking you backwards catching you completely by surprise. You cried in pain at the sudden jolt in your left arm, his pull had been so forceful that it could've easily sprained your shoulder. You recovered quickly but the pain never left your arm. Before you could react Lake Town guards began to attack. One grabbed your right arm and another came at you swinging. You ducked just in time and his fist met the face of the guard restraining you. Now free you lifted your leg high in the air and brought it down hard on the head of your attacker. You finished off two more guards with a flower pot and a walking cane until all of them had been on the ground out cold. The people in the market gathered around, soaking in the scene with their clever eyes. You noticed how they quickly dispersed when a voice came from behind.

"What's going on here?" Said a man with a thick accent. He was one of the guards but higher ranking...captain of the guard you guessed, based on his cloak and armor. "Stay where you are, nobody leaves!" You quickly ducked behind a crate, pressing your legs against your chest, trying to control your breathing. He walked around, scanning the market until he was right above you. All it took was a glance downwards and you and the entire company would be thrown in jail. 

"Braga." Bard said walking up to the captain. 

"You..." Braga said with venom in his voice. "What are you up to, Bard?" 

"Me?" He replied, acting dumb. "Nothing. I'm looking for nothing." He glared at him for a moment longer and pushed passed him, walking away from you but closer to the others and the knocked out guards. The merchants put their crates and other items infront of the guards bodies, keeping them out of sight from the captain. "Hey Braga," Bard said, holding up a white corset. "Your wife would look lovely in this." 

"What do you know of my wife?" Braga said, taking a step forward. 

"Well I know her as well as any man in this town." He answered. Braga was stunned at first but scowled and ripped the corset out of Bards hands and walked off. 

You giggled and stood up once you saw that Braga and his possi were out of sight. "That was amazing Bard...." Your voice trailed off as you saw the look of pure anxiety and stress on his features. He looked up at you, he seemed older than before. 

"My house is still a ways away...we keep moving." He said turning away and walking the opposite direction of the market. 

"...Very well..." You say and followed close behind him. Something told you things weren't going to get any easier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late.  
> I'm gonna be better about updates from now on.  
> Sorry if there are any grammatical errors and what not.  
> Sorry it's so short but I'm tired af right now.


	9. Weak link in the chain (Lake Town pt 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (short chapter) The company embark on a nautical mission to Bard's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy...hehehh, don't kill me.  
> Not gonna lie, I've just been a lazy asshole and low key deserted the fic; but I started to re-read it and I was like "eh, what the hell. The people want what the people want"  
> I can't believe some of you guys actually like this story my writing sucks ass.  
> A L S O  
> I'm not sure where or what the exact dialogue for this chapter is...so what I write may not be even close to what was said in the actual movie. Sorry, lol.  
> Constructive criticism would be nice, so if you have any ideas for future chapters feel free to comment because I'm running low on creativite juices at the moment.

The company and Bard were weaving their way through the docks in silence, trying their best not to draw attention to themselves. A boy ran towards Bard, he was visibly distressed.

"Da, our house. It's being watched."

Everyone started to exchange worried glances, you too found yourself panicking slightly. Bard stayed silent, his brow furrowing. Obviously thinking of another way to get the dwarves and you out of sight.

—Time Skip—  
Bard devised a plan. A stupid plan, but a stupid plan that might work. When he first shared his idea you thought he was joking. The company was to go under the docks and swim their way to Bard's house and enter through the toilet. The thought of taking a dip in the ice cold water was enough for you, but going through someone's toilet...

The company began to slip into the waters. First Thorin, then Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bilbo, Fili, Kili with trouble, and then finally you. You tried your best not to cry out when you lowered yourself into the icy cold lake, you never were a huge fan of water and you've been forced into it twice today.

Bard leaned over the dock, addressing the company. "I'll signal when it's safe for you to come out." He whispered hurriedly, and without another word he walked away with his son and vanished behind a corner. Everyone remained quiet, not completely sure what to do. It stayed that way for some time until Thorin spoke out.

"Stay low..." He murmured, using the brackets of the dock to propel him forward. The company close behind. The only one having trouble keeping up was Kili, he looked even worse than he did when they just escaped from Mirkwood. You slowed down and started to swim next to him.

"I'm fine, (y/n)." He said, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than rather you. You only smiled, dwarves really were stubborn.

"You know, the words 'I'm fine' really don't mean 'I'm fine'. Look it up, you'll find the actual definition." You chortled.

"You don't strike me as the reading type," Kili said returning the smile "let's hear the 'actual definition' then."

"It means 'I'm hurt and need medical attention as soon as possible'." Your voice was now more serious and laced with concern. Your playful smile disappeared and was replaced with the worried look of a weak hearted mother. Kili's smile had also ceased to exist, the expression he wore was grave with a mix of guilt.

"I can't..." He said, looking away.

"Yes you can." You urged.

"No! I refuse to inconvenience the company once more." Kili begin to grip one of the beams tightly, "I refuse to be the weakling..."

You weren't sure how to respond to that. What he said was far from true but you just couldn't find any words that would reassure him, so you resulted to your demanding maternal side.

"When we reach Bard's house you will be looked at."

Kili scoffed, "And what power do you have over me?"

You flashed your signature devilish smile "The power of height, my vertically challenged friend."

You two were interrupted by the harsh voice of Thorin, "KILI, (Y/N). COME HERE NOW." Both of you nearly pissed your pants and swam towards the rest of the company as fast as you could.

"There's a divide. We have to cross it to make it to the Bardgeman's house " Thorin stated. You weren't sure what he meant by divide at first but you soon pieced his words together. The dock the company was traveling under had ended. There was a fairly large space of open water that lay between them and the dock parallel. That's where they needed to go, you guessed.

"If that's such a problem why not go 'round? There's plenty of dock in this town." Dwalin said, trying to come up with alternatives.

"No." Thorin said, "that would take too much time...and we'd be heading in the wrong direction."

Kili had grown tired of the bickering and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Then we'll just cross.." He said swimming forward into the middle of the open water.

"Kili no!" Fili yelled out.

You looked on in horror as a large boat made its way straight towards Kili. With his injured leg he'd never make it out of there in time! Just before he was about to be crushed Thorin grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back under the dock.

"That...is why we 'just' don't cross." Thorin growled. Kili's head hung low, ashamed that he had been stupid enough to just swim into danger. Thorin looked back towards the divide, "if we want to make it across we'll have to do it quick."

"Y-you can't be serious," Bilbo pipped up, "Kili nearly got killed back there."

"You've faced worse dangers, Master Baggins." Thorin retorted. "Move quickly and there won't be any casualties." His eyes lingering on Kili for a split second.

The company could only wait while Thorin looked for an opening for them to cross. When people weren't around and when boats weren't headed their way. They treaded in water for about a minute longer until Thorin motioned them to move.

"Now.." Thorin said, swimming accross as fast as he could. You were close behind along with the rest of the company. Once you reached the other side you sighed in relief and let out small laugh.

"Is that everyone?" Asked Balin.

"Not quite" Dwalin said, looking towards Kili who was still barley half way across the opening. Thorin watched on, slightly annoyed.

"Move on." He said, turning away. Though you were selfish by nature, you weren't much of a 'leave the weak behind' kinda gal. You frowned and stayed at the edge of the dock waiting for Kili. You were focusing on him when your ears started to pick up the sound of water churning, your heart sped as the sound became louder.

"K-kili hurry up...!" You said urgently, "PLEASE!"

Your pathetic warning wasn't enough. The boat was arleady upon him, all he could do was watch as it closed in. Nobody had anytime to react when you pushed off from the dock and darted underwater. It all happened quickly. You opened your eyes underwater to see Kili's legs and the bottom of the boat. You quickly grabbed Kili, dragging him underwater and pulling him into a tight hug. The side of the boat made contact with your head and you were sent spiraling out of control, the breath knocked out of you and water filling your lungs. You forced yourself to open your eyes again, your vision was becoming blurry and black spots started to dot your vision. It took all of your strength to swim to surface with a heavy Kili in your hands. Once you finally broke free of the watery death trap the company came to your side instantly. You gasped and began to cough up water, breathing heavily and unevenly.

"Are you alright?!" Asked Bilbo

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." You manage to choke out. "K-kili, where--are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but (Y/n), I didn't need saving!" He yelled

"I'm sorry but--"

"Yes...you did" Thorin interrupted, disappointment in his eyes. "And (y/n), haven't I already told you not to pull stunts like that?" his voice was harsh and made you flinch. "...but thank you none the less..."

"Any time, master dwarf." You say.

Thorin ignored your sass and addressed the rest "There's no more time to waste, move on..."


	10. Ghosts from the past (Lake Town pt 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company finally make it to Bard's house, and conflict between Thorin and the Bardgeman begin to rise.

The company had finally made it to Bard's house, they only waited for the signal to be given. Almost on que, someone could be heard running down stairs and knocking on the wooden wall. Dwalin emerged from the toilet, seething with anger.

"If you speak of this to anyone I'll rip 'yer arms off" He spat out, venom laced in every word. He pulled the top off of the toilet and heaved himself out of the water. The Bardgeman's son extended a hand but he smacked it away. The son was slightly taken aback but pointed towards the stairs

"Up there."

Dwalin glared at the boy for not much longer and stomped up the rickety staircase. The next to leave the toilet was Bilbo who seemed slightly terrified. One by one the company burst from the muck filled waters and walked unevenly up the stairs into the Bardlings house. You were the last to break free, unfortunately. Being the tallest you had to help lift the dwarves up into the air. Once you were out you shook like a dog and water went splattering everywhere and hit Bard's son in the face.

"U-up there." He repeated dumbly, pointing to the stairs. You mouthed a 'thank you' and followed the last of the dwarves to the second floor.

"Da...why are there Dwarves come'n out of our toilet?" Asked a girl, no more than sixteen you guessed.

"Will they bring us luck?" An even younger girl questioned.

"No, but they will eat all your food." You smiled. The youngest looked at you in awe, like you were some rare creature you could only find at a circus.

—Time Skip—

Bard had a small fire going in the fireplace, there he left the company's boots out to dry.

"They may not be the best fit but they'll keep you warm" He said as his younger daughter handed out clothes and robes. You took a long red blanket and wrapped it around yourself, grateful for the warmth. You looked at Thorin, who was currently peering out of a window. You shifted your body to see what he was looking at. A bell tower, the tallest building in Lake Town that, much like the other houses here, looked like it was barley supporting itself. There was something that sat atop the bell tower. A large bow, you weren't sure. It looked like something you'd fire a harpoon from.

"A dwarvish windlance..." He said just barley audible.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Bilbo said, sipping on a hot drink.

"He has." Balin walked up to the two, also admiring the windlance. "The last time we saw such a weapon...a city was on fire."

Bilbo looked shocked, even though he's heard the story it never ceases to widen eyes. Thorin caught you gawking at the three of them and you turned away quickly, but your ears still listened to Balin as he lamented.

"It was the day the dragon came" Balin continued "the day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow fired from a windlance could've pierced the dragons hide, and few of those arrows were ever made." You could only picture what could've happened...you gripped your blanket tightly. You remember the day the news of the dragon reached your ears, it was extremely popular. "The store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"If the aim of men had been true that day...much would've been different." Thorin's deep voice seemed to reach the ears of everyone in the house.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard said, approaching the three, eyeing Thorin.

"All dwarves know the tail." Thorin retorted.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon," Bain said, coming up from behind his father. "He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would've killed the beast."

Balin chuckled, "That's a fairy story, lad, nothing more."

"You took our money," Thorin said walking up to Bard "where are the weapons?"

There was a long pause, hostility was in the air. "Wait here." Bard finally said walking away and down the old stair case.

For some unknown reason you were afraid to say a word, but you did anyway. "If Girion really hit the beast...does that mean it could really be dead?"

Thorin glared at you, looking like your question was an insult. "Girion never hit the dragon. Those who believe he did are fools." You frowned at his response. Ever since your escape from Mirkwood he's been extra bitter towards you, specifically.

—Time Skip—

"Tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn" Thorin whispered to the small group of dwarves surrounding him. Kili, Fili, and Balin huddled closely to the leader of the company.

"Durin's day falls a mourn after next. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin adds.

"And if we do not," Kili asks. "If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili answers darkly.

Bard had returned and with a long wet cloth that was holding our "weapons". He pulled a string and removed the cloth revealing the pathetic pieces of sticks that were supposed to help them kill a dragon. You gathered around along the others, a confused look on your face. You picked up a harpoon looking thing, examining it closely. It was rusted in multiple places and the tip was dull.

"What is this?" Thorin growled, shaking some odd looking hook.

Bard sighed "'Pike hook, made from an old harpoon"

"And this?" Kili asked

"A crowbill we call it. Fashioned from a smith's hammer." Bard explained, "It's heavy in hand I grant, but in defense of your life it will serve you better than none."

"We paid you for weapons" Gloin pipped up "iron forged swords and axes!"

"It's a joke!" Bifur added angrily, throwing the hunk of metal on the table. Soon everyone was doing the same, aggressively slamming their makeshift weapons making a loud clanging noise. You gently placed the harpoon back on the table, you gripped the blanket tightly and slightly pulled it over your head and sat down not far from the table.

"You won't find better outside of the city amoury!" Bard argued. "All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key."

Thorin and Dwalin quickly exchanged looks, like they were speaking their own secret language.

"Thorin, why not take what's an offer and go?" Balin urged "I've made do with less and so have you...I say we leave now!" You got up quickly, eager to leave this miserable floating town.

"You're not going anywhere." Bard interrupted harshly.

"What did you say?" Dwalin growled.

"There are spy's watching this house," Bard explained. "and probably every dock and warf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." You plopped back down again, groaning along with the others.

"Do you think we'll make it to the mountain in time?" Bilbo asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"Not if we continue to sit around like this," You said frowning, looking down at your calloused hands like they might hold an answer for all of this. You didn't hear the little bardling approach you, only when she touched your ear did you look up at her.

"Are you a princess?" She asked, a wide and curious smile across her face. You stared at her for a moment, eventually a small laugh escaped your lips.

"Hardly." You reply, playing with a strand of your (h/c) hair.

"Oh...well you're very pretty, miss!"

"Th-thank you." You reply sheepishly. You were a pathetic sight honestly, your (h/l) (h/c) wasn't in its usual magnificence, it was frizzy and random strands stuck out at weird angles. Plus you'd been stripped of all your gear, even the new weapons you gained from the woodland realm had been lost in the river you were swept away in. Hunched over in a strangers house, blanket covering most of your body. You looked like a swamp monster. Sighing deeply, you burry your face into your cold hands. You felt utterly useless at the moment. Snapping yourself out of whatever wave of emotion you just experienced you noticed that Bard was gone and the company was huddled in a corner.

"Keeping secrets from the lady in the group, how very proper." You playfully chide has you stride towards them.

"We leave now and make for the amoury." Thorin said to you, barley above a whisper.

"Didn't you hear Bard? There are spy's watching not only the house but every dock in Lake Town." You reply, lowering your voice.

Thorin flashes one of his rare smiles, "Luckily we have a stealthy hobbit and a lethal half elf with us."

You return the smile "I like the way you think, master dwarf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are any spelling and/or grammatical errors.  
> I'm going to try to continue this. Have a lot of free time now.


	11. The Only Right (Lake Town pt 6)

Night had settled across the lake making the small town look like jagged, crooked rocks. You were hunched over hiding behind a wagon, the cries of babies and the barking of dogs, along with a multitude of other noises could be heard.

"Do you see anything?" Bilbo whispered.

"Shh keep it down.." Dwalin murmured.

"As soon as we have the weapons we make straight for the mountain." Thorin stated, barley above a whisper. "Go go go..!" One by one the company ran up a makeshift staircase made up of the rest of the company's bodies and into a small window. You followed behind Biblo, making contact with the first body (step) and elegantly jumping through the opening.

An upside of being half elf, enhanced physical ability.

Once you made it inside you looked at your choice of weapons. They weren't handcrafted elven swords and bows but they were iron forged nonetheless. Like a child at a candy shop you eagerly grabbed a small bow along with a quiver, two dual swords, and a long sword. Long swords weren't really your style but you never know what you'll need when you're fighting a giant raging inferno. Kili was the poor soul who had to hold the company's weapons, you gently threw your plunder into his full hands.

"Don't fall, master Kili." You chuckled, placing the long sword atop the pile in his arms. He only rolled his eyes and continued on.

"You alright?" Thorin asked, noticing how Kili was struggling.

He nodded and tried to hide his pain. "I can manage...lets just get out of here." Kili added turning, attempting to walk down the stairs. He yelped and began to crash down the stairs along with the company's weapons. You jumped in surprise and stood extremely still. 'We're screwed...' You thought as you heard the yells of distant guards that seemed to be coming from every direction. As the sounds came closer you grabbed a hammer and prepared to fight but as soon as you did a spear tip was pointed at your neck.

—Time Skip—

You and the rest of the company were held captive once more, this time you were paraded down the streets. The towns folk were on either side of you yelling nasty names or were simply watching the show. You struggled under the grip of the Lake Town guard, you elbowed one of them in the stomach, he groaned and pushed you forward more harshly. You were brought to a large building, it was nicer than the others. Suddenly the doors were opened and an ugly man emerged from inside wearing an expensive cloak followed by Alfrid.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The man yelled.

"We 'caught 'em stealing our weapons, sire." Said Braga. So the ugly man was the master of this town. Figures, he was fat and looked like he's never worked a day in his life.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, eh?"

"A bunch of mercenaries if there was, sire." Alfrid said.

"Hold your tongue." Dwalin growled, stepping forward. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal, this is Thorin. Son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Thorin emerged from the rest of the company.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." Thorin said, looking at the Master. The towns people began to whisper and yell, taking in the words just spoken. They all turned to each other exchanging glances and few words. "We have come to reclaim our home land." He paused for effect, letting the people nod and question. "I remember this town in the days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake...This was the center for all trade in the North!" The Towns people liked what Thorin was selling. They all noddedagreeing with his words, and some even cheered. Thorin had a way with words, much like Thranduil. "I would see those days returned. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the holes of Erebor!" This time everyone seemed to cheer, soaking up Thorin's words. Taking in his promises, hoping that they were true.

"Death!" A voice shouted above the rest. "That is what you will bring upon us." Bard said parting the sea of villagers and guards, challenging Thorin. "Dragon fire and ruin. If you 'waken that beast it will destroy us all." His words were exactly like Thranduils, you looked at Bard wide eyed.

"You can listen to this neigh sayer..." Thorin continued "but I promise you this, if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain." The villagers began to cheer once more, this time louder. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

"All of you, listen to me!" Bard began. "You must listen. Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the fire storm?!" The towns people went quiet, some agreed with Bard and raised their voices. "And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain King so riven by greed he could not see beyond his own desire!" Thorin glared at Bard, like he was ready to kill the man.

"Now now! We must not, any of us be too quick to lay blame." Said the master of Lake Town.  
"Let us not forget that it was Gireon, Lord of Dale, your ancestor who failed to kill the beast!"

"He's true, sire." Alfrid said "We all know the story! Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing it's Mark." Bard grimaced and ignored the boos and hisses of the towns people. He walked forward, coming face to face with Thorin.

"You have no right.." He said, bitterly. "No right to enter that mountain!"

"I have the only right." Thorin retorted. He turned away from Bard, now facing the master. "I speak to the master of the men of the lake. Will you see the profecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" Everyone was silent, all eyes were on the ugly man and he glanced around at the many faces. "What say you?"

"I say unto you..." The master said, shaking a fat finger "Welcome! And thrice welcome King under the mountain!" Everyone began to cheer and hug, the company did so as well. But only Bard and you seemed distraught. You smiled not, you only looked at Thorin who didn't even glance your way. Though the people around you clapped, cheered, and even cried all you wanted to do was curl into a ball and disappear. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon didn't sound as nice to you now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this piece of shit  
> Sorry, there wasn't much 'you' time in this chapter.


	12. Reunited (Lake Town pt 7)

The dawn had broke on the pitiful town, making it sparkle and shine. As if it were aflame...

You frowned at yourself in the mirror. Maids were bustling around you, running back and forth and eventually disappearing behind a door. They had dressed you in your battle gear. The dirty elven tunic was gone and replaced with a shorter brown one. You had a well fitted leather chest plate with designs traced in it, you guessed it was crafted by elves. After all, Lake Town traded with Mirkwood. Your pants had even been replaced with tighter leather ones, you kept the elven boots though. You had given yourself long fingerless gloves that went just bellow your elbows, it prevented blisteres from forming when launching an arrow. The maids had done your hair, brushing through it and removing the knots and braiding part of back making it more tamed. You were beautiful.

An upside of being half elf, you had the elves beauty.

But you didn't think you were beautiful, you looked in the mirror and saw a disgusting hybrid. Mutant. Outsider. Rat, who didn't belong anywhere. Slowly, you touched your cheek feeling the warmth and your smooth (s/c) skin. For the first time in a long while you found yourself thinking about your parents. Was it your mother or father who was the human? Why would an elf even fall for a human in the first place? Why would they have you...and leave you? You shook your head.

"Oh shut up...!" You said, bawling your fists and hitting your head violently. The stress was really getting to you, Erebor and those words...fire and death.

"Miss..." A frail maid said, peeping through the door.

"WHAT?!" You snap, spinning around to face the small woman. She jumped in surprise and hid behind the door.

"The-the company...Y-your company. Everyone is ready for departure..." She said in a quiet voice.

"Oh..." You said, immediately feeling bad for yelling. You walked past the girl and she shrank in your presence. "Sorry." You said flatly and walked down a small hall and out into the busy streets. Music was playing and people were cheering as you walked down the isle, the company a little ways ahead of you.

"You do know we're two short, where's Bofur and (y/n)?" You heard Bilbo say.

"Right here, master Baggins." You said, forcing a smile on your face as you approached your dear friend.

"Oh, (y/n)! I was worried you weren't going to make it." He replied. "Have you seen Bofur?" You shrugged and shook your head.

"If he's not here we leave him behind." Thorin said coolly.

"We'll have to, if we're to find the door before night fall." Balin added "We can risk no more delays."

A large boat was made for the company, stocked with food and other supplies. You felt your heart sink as you stepped onto the deck.

"Not you." You heard Thorin say flatly. You turned to see him holding Kili back, preventing him from joining the rest of the company on the boat. He looked surprised, hurt. "We must travel at speed. You will slow us down."

Kili smiled, like he was trying to convince himself that his Uncles words were a joke. "What are you talking about? I'm coming with you."

"Not now." Thorin replied

Kili's smile quickly faded "I'm going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look upon the halls of our father, Thorin."

"Kili. Stay here. Rest. Join us when you are healed."

"I'll stay with the lad." Oin pipped up, stepping out of the boat "My duty lies with the wounded."

"Uncle" this time it was Fili who said something "We grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us, you cannot take that away from him!"

"Fili..."

"I will carry him if I must!"

"One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin." Thorin spoke, shaking is head. Fili glanced at his brother and jumped out of the boat.

"Fili, don't be a fool." Thorin said holding him back "You belong with the company."

"I belong with my brother." He retorted, pushing past Thorin.

You stood up and stretched your back, groaning. "Well, can't leave these three alone. Who's going to protect them from the villagers?" You hopped out of the boat, as soon as you did your right arm was grabbed harshly. You winced slightly, your dumb shoulder was still sprained.

"I've already lost three warriors, (y/n). The company can't afford to lose another." Thorin spoke, desperation in his eyes.

"You'll make due." You said, ripping your arm from his grasp.

"(Y/n)" Thorin said, grabbing your arm once more but more gently this time "Whatever was said between us that has upset you please--"

"Me? Upset? You were the one who's been glaring at me, discouraging every word I say, and insulting me every chance you get since we escaped Mirkwood. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous Thorin Oakenshield." You spat, you walked away from him before he could say another word. Almost on que the awful music began to play. The master of Lake Town stepped up to a podium and waved his hands, the crowd went wild and started cheering.

"Go now with our goodwill and good wishes!" He yelled "and may your return bring good fortune to all!" As he finished, the single boat began to depart. Suddenly Bofur burst through the crowds and sighed as the boat went out of sight.

He turned towards the four of you and smiled. "Ah, so you missed the boat as well?" Kili's breathing became heavy and he collapsed onto his brother.

"Kili? Kili?!" Fili yelled.

"It's that wound..." You said, barely above a whisper.

—Time Skip—

The five of you were running from house to house, a limp Kili leaning against you and Fili, but none would let you into their home. You began to panic, your friends condition only worsened as time went on.

"Where else can we go?" Bofur said, running slightly ahead of you.

"Maybe the master will accept us?" Fili said urgently.

"No, he doesn't care for one dead dwarf." You said, dragging Kili along "We must go to Bard, he's the only one that will help us..."

"Why...." Kili wheezed out "Why did you stay (y/n)...?"

You smiled softly "What kind of friend would I be if I left you behind?" you said quietly. The reason you stayed behind was simple really. You owed Kili a great deal. When you first joined the company everyone was skeptical, angry even. Dwarfs hate elfs and elfs hate dwarfs. Kili was the first one to accept you, befriend you, and trust you. That was much more than what you deserved.

—Time Skip—

You had reached Bard's house, you had a feeling the Bardgeman wouldn't be so happy to see you though. Bofur knocked on the door apprehensively.

The door swung open and Bard examined the five "No. I'm done with dwarves, go away." He said simply and began to shut the door.

"And what about elves?!" You yelled, sticking your foot in the door "No one will help us. Kili's sick!" You said desperately. "He's very sick...."

-time skip- (that's three now)

Kili lay on a small bed groaning, trying his best not to lash out in pain. His condition worsened quickly his pale face was covered in sweat and his wound had blackened. All you could do was watch as your friend slowly died, your face was grave as you ran a cold cloth over his brow.

"Can you not do something?" Fili asked worriedly

"I need herbs. Something to bring down his fever!" Oin replied

"I have nightshade. I have feverfew." Bard said, pulling out a jar of herbs.

"They're no use to me, do you have any kingsfoil?!"

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs."

"Pigs? Weed. Right." Bofur said "Don't move." Without another word he ran out of the house and into the dark of night.

Kili's screams of pain filled the house and you saw no sign of him getting any better. Bofur had yet to return with the kingsfoil and there was no word of Thorin and the rest of the company. All of a sudden the house began to shake and dirt and dust fell from the ceiling. You looked around you, trying to find the source.

"An earth quake...?" You guessed to yourself

"Da?" Sigrid said, obviously afraid.

"It's coming from the mountain" Bain said looking through a small window.

"You should leave us. Take your children and get out of here" Fili said, approaching Bard.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go."

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda whispered, tears in her eyes.

"No darling."

"The dragon, it's going to kill us..." She said, ignoring her fathers words.

Suddenly he reached for the low ceiling, grabbing something and yanking it from the hanging nets and onions. "Not if I kill it first" Bard said, holding a black arrow.

—Time Skip—

Bard and Bain had left the small house but Bain had returned shortly after. He explained to you and the rest how his father was on the run from guards and that he had most likely been captured and taken to jail. That idiot Bard, he should've taken you with him. All that was left was Oin, Kili, Fili, Bain, Tilda, and Sigrid. And you. You felt incredible unease, like something else was coming. Your ears twitched along with your nose as you caught a horrid scent. Much like the one you had smelled at the river before the company was attacked. You heard light footsteps but they were too careful, not that of a villagers.

"Da? Is that you Da?" You heard Sigrid call from outside.

"Sigrid..." You warned, getting up from where you sat, quietly approaching her. "Come inside..." She looked at you like you were crazy and continued looking out from the small deck.

The footsteps grew louder and the stench stronger until whatever it was was directly above you. "Come inside..." You repeated.

A scream escaped her lips as an orc jumped down in front of her letting out a screech. Sigrid tried to shut the door but the nasty thing had its arm stuck in the doorway. You ran towards her grabbing the door handle and heaving the door closed. You pulled the girl close to you and threw her back as the orc burst through the door and another jumped down from the ceiling.

Oin chucked plates and other utensils at the beast knocking it back, giving you enough time to unsheathe your dual swords. In one fluid movement you cut its throat, letting it roll down the stairs. Sheathing your swords as quickly as they came out, you armed yourself with the new bow and shot an orc that began to attack the Bardlings. The orcs were never ending, the rest of the company was little help thanks to the shortage of weaponry. The whole reason you stayed behind was to protect them and you were barley doing that. Jumping onto and off of the table you savagely brought your elbow down on an orcs head, satisfied when you hear a crunch and a dying screech. As soon as you killed them, more came to replace them.

You gripped a wooden beam and swung your legs, kicking down three. Most of your arrows had been spent and you couldn't get too out of hand, fearing that the children might be caught in the collateral damage. There was a small opening of peace, a split second where the orcs stopped flooding in. You took this time to scan the area around you.

' _One...two...five...five orcs_ '

Five more obstacles and more to come, you weren't sure how long you could keep this up. Out of nowhere an orc dropped atop of Kili, with lightning speed you flung one of your dual swords at it's head. The blade had found its mark, almost completely decapitating it in the process.

A flash of red catches your, suddenly Tauriel walks through the door, daggers out and at the ready. Then Legolas jumps down from an opening in the ceiling. A speechless idiot is what you looked like when the two came into the scene. Tauriel began to execute the remaining orcs, Legolas doing the same shortly after. Coming back to reality, you pivoted on your left wood with amazing speed, driving your remaining sword into the orcs skull.

The orcs had fallen back, they ran from the house and into the shadows, completely out of sight. The orcs weren't here for you, you guessed, Thorin was obviously their main target. It worried you, these were just the scouts. The big guys were still coming...

You recovered the other sword from the dead orc, glad that it was back with it's sister. Your original mission had resurfaced in your mind, the bardlings and your dwarves. Urgently you looked around, the children's safety was the only thing on your mind at the moment. Once you saw them you knelt down and cupped Tilda's face.

"Are you alright?!" You asked louder than you should've, looking her over for wounds.

"Y-yes miss..." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"We're fine..." Bain breathed out.

"You kick ass, kid. Well done..." You looked up at Bain, proud for some reason. He nodded in appriation and let out a heavy sigh, still processing that he had just fought of orcs.

"(Y/n)..." Said a familiar voice.

"I see Heruamin once again" you stood up, facing the prince of Mirkwood.

"You must leave now, Lake Town is no longer safe" Legolas said, a worried look on his face.

"We have no choice. Kili is wounded..." Your eyes were now on Kili who was currently screaming in pain. Legolas followed your gaze and frowned. He pulled you aside, away from the crowd. His cerulean eyes held more emotions then you could read.

"That day at the river..." He began "When the current had taken you under and when you disappeared down the rapids...I felt an incredibly selfish feeling..."

"Legolas..." Your eyes were cast down and your head hung slightly

"I was afraid of losing you...!" He said, grabbing your hand and pulling you into his body, gently lifting your chin so you could look him in the eye. You averted your eyes as best you could, your face was on fire. His touch sent sparks up and down your spine, oh what you wouldn't give to kiss those perfect lip--Are you serious? A dragon could be flying over your head for all you know, your friend is dying, and you're thinking about kissing the prince of Mirkwood? Very professional.

"Legolas...this is no time for confession--or whatever you're trying to do..." You said, attempting to pull away.

"I know but...don't be reckless." He said, letting you go.

"Me? Reckless? Try brave, bold, bodacious--I can list off at least five other Bs that describe me." You said, A sly smile on your face. Despite the circumstances, Legolas laughed heartily, catching you off guard causing a blush to dust across your cheeks. Kili's groan had brought you back to reality and you stepped back into the real world, looking at the mess that had been made.

"You killed them all..." Bain whispered, still in shock from the small battle.

"There are others. (Y/n), take your company and the children and leave Lake Town. I will see to it that my father takes care of you." Legolas said, moving towards and out the door "Tauriel. Come."

Oin was bent over Kili, hands pressed to his chest. "We're losing him!" He said, fear in his eyes. Tauriel looked at her dwarf lover and then back at Legolas. It was like she was silently pleading her prince to let her stay.

"Tauriel..." Legolas said before running out of the house. She made her way to the door but stopped as she heard Kili cry out. You knew she wanted to stay, why not make it easier for her? Striding over to the she elf, you grabbed Tauriel's hand and looked her in the eye. She was slightly taken aback and looked at you questionably.

"I think I can trust _you_ to look after _Kili_ " 

"I-I don't know what you mean..." 

"I think you do...Take care of them while I'm gone!" You yelled a bit too cheerfully, running out of the door and jumping off of the deck and onto the docks, disappearing into the night after Legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer.  
> \+ more you time


	13. To End in Fire (Lake Town final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you dead? Nobody knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The town seemed darker than usual, the houses held no light and the mortals were almost completely out of sight. Running through the streetways and jumping over fallen crates was almost like revisiting a well known friend. The memories of your life on the streets seemed to be flooding back to you as you sprinted down the filthy docks. It wasn't hard finding Legolas, all you had to do was follow the orc carcasses. Soon you caught up to the Prince of Mirkwood, flying past him as you kicked an orc in the neck causing it to fall into the water.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Legolas yelled, mid battle.

"I'm not one to follow orders, and you can't get rid of me that easily!" You said, stabbing an approaching orc in the chest. Suddenly five more appeared, each charging in a different direction. He easily mowed down three while you handled the rest.

"We make a pretty good team..." You said, breathing heavily.

"Yes, we do." He smiled. He started to turn a corner, walking towards the entrance of Lake Town.

"Where are you going?" You asked, following close behind.

"To find the source of the orc pack...and why they were attacking you"

"I'd think it were obvious, they don't want the company to reach the mountain"

"I fear it is more than that..." Legolas turned another corner, suddenly freezing this time, his body was tense and his grip on Orcrist tightened. Confused you walked closer. That's when you saw it. A hideous orc with pale skin stood before you, it was huge and much stronger looking than the others. It seemed so familiar...

That was the orc that shot Kili, that was the orc that poisoned him, that was the orc that prevented him from seeing the halls of his fathers. You flicked your dual swords out, making a metallic  _shink_ noise. 

"Stand down." Legolas stated

"Excuse me--" You began

"Stand. Down." His voice was hard and commanding, you were slightly shocked, his inner ruler was showing. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to fight this battle by himself. Thorin has given you the same look and you knew better than to argue with a stubborn dwarf or a fabulous elf prince.

Pausing, you slowly sheathed your swords and gripped Legolas' forearm tightly and looked into his eyes and flashed your signature devilish smile "Don't die!"

Without warning you took off down a random street way, though it was dark you could see relatively well thanks to your elf vision. Just when you thought were safe you heard loud foot steps following closely behind you. "Tch..." Of course their leader would bring reinforcements, orcs never played fair. And you weren't going to either. Judging by the sounds and the running patterns of your pursuers you guesstimated that there were about five of them. Just 300 years ago those orcs would've been guards who're chasing you down the street, trying to retrieve whatever priceless artifact you had stolen under their watch. A maniacal smile spread across your face, oh how you missed those days! You realized you were losing them slightly, you decided to slow down. Play a game or two. Suddenly you switched directions, jumping off of the dock and onto a neighboring boat. Two of the orcs tried to do the same but fell into the ice cold water. The three smarter ones went around and the chase began once more. You jumped over crates and barrels, tumbling under tables and wooden beams. There was a large wall of crates and fish nets too tall for you to jump over all by yourself, you looked around for alternatives and saw that you were at a dead end. The sound of the orcs approaching you filled your pointy ears. You guessed you had 10 seconds until they arrived, your mind was going wild trying to find a way out.

**_bingo_ **

Leaping into the air, you caught hold of a low window sill. You began to swing back and forth, just as the orcs arrived you launched yourself in the air, tucking your legs in and just barely making it over the wall of garbage. You landed on solid dock and rolled a few times before coming to a complete stop.

"WHOOW!!" You cheered to yourself, jumping up and doing a little spin. Slowly you stopped spinning when your surroundings became apparent to you. You stood in the middle of market, it wasn't very busy due to the time but there were about 30 or 40 villagers looking at you like you were a witch. "Nothing to see here, Fol--" suddenly an orc burst through the market place and tackled you to the ground.

The screams of the towns people filled the air as two other orcs entered the stage. You growled and knocked the beast off of you and stabbed it in the chest. The others came charging towards you swords at the ready. Dual blades weren't going to be much help, seeing that you needed to keep your distance. You drew your long sword, holding it in front of you as the orcs closed in. They brought their weapons down on you at the same time, forcing you to use the sword like a shield. The orcs supplied amazing strength on their blow and kept pushing, forcing you to your knees. But you would not falter. You kicked the leg of one of them, causing it to fall on its back. The tides turned quickly. You approached the standing orc, it looked terrified and backed up. You clashed your sword against his on purpose, savoring your victory, you knocked the weapon out of its hands and all it could do was stand there. The tip or your sword was pointed at its neck, you weren't sure why you didn't kill the thing right then and there, maybe you were a little too sadisitc. The orc that had fallen on the ground was now on its feet again, it raised its terrible sword high in the air and was a split second away from delivering the killing blow. The same smile you had before was on your face again. You dodged the stroke easily, that's when you spun on your heals slicing through the two orcs. It was silent for awhile, the orcs stood on either side of you, the towns people watched on fearfully. Then the heads of each orc rolled off of its shoulders and onto the ground, their bodies collapsing soon after and spraying blood everywhere.

"Excuse me," you say, turning towards the town people. They flinch in response, some backing away and even cry out. "Does anyone know where the jail is?" An old man pointed a shaky finger behind you, showing you the right direction. "Thank you!" You yelled and continued on that way.

—Time Skip— 

Yes you were going to the jail, yes you were on your way to free that idiot Bardgeman. Who else would? As you ran through the street ways you noticed that the people around you were loading small boats with their belongings, yelling things. An incredibly strong gust of wind interrupted your train of thought, your hair blew wildly in the sudden change of weather. The bell in the bell tower was ringing, sending a loud _gong_ throughout the city. People around you were running to and fro frantically, some even screamed. The villagers were jumping into boats and some just ran inside of their houses and locked the doors. Was it the orcs that frightened them? 

A horrible unearthly noise screeched inside of your ears. It sounded like the gurgling of a beast and the flapping of wings could be heard. Every hair on your body stood as you stood still, paralyzed with fear. Tauriel no doubt was having the same feeling as you were seeing as you were apparently the only one who heard it. That was if she was still in Lake Town at all. That's when you saw it, the giant body of Smaug flying over the small and crooked buildings. The screams only grew louder as time went on. You forced your legs to move as you ran down the narrow docks towards the jail. 

Heat. That was all you could describe as Smaug lit an entire strip of the city ablaze. Luck was on your side, the flames had not reached you. Though you were 100 feet from the scorched buildings you still felt the unbearable warmth of the dragons fire. You stumbled back slightly, covering your eyes with your forearms. 

"Come on come on, faster faster!" You heard someone scream. The master of Lake Town was evacuating his precious city on an expensive looking boat filled to the brim with gold and other priceless goods. People extended weak arms, begging for help. Others tried to climb aboard. Both were ignored and shoved away.

Your eyes followed the boat as it took off down the large isle. That's when you spotted an even more crooked building, it's windows barred and had a stronger looking foundation. Another blast of fire had come from behind, urging you to move on. Suddenly a rope dropped down from one of the prison windows, finding its way around the masters neck chocking the man. The boat slowed and the walls of the levitated prison began to creek, not ready to give into the sudden force. 

"Faster!" Braga called and the other guards heaved making the boat move. The wall to the prison gave way and fell into the river, you couldn't help but smile as you saw the fat master of Lake Town clawing for breath as he tried to free himself of the rope around his neck.

Suddenly Bard stepped through the giant gap, slightly admiring his work.

"Yoo-hoo, oh master Bardgeman!~" You called from down on the docks. He looked at you, confused.

"(Y/n)? What are you doing here? You were supposed to take my children and leave--You must leave!" You started to scale the wall of the closest house, reaching the roof and jumping on top of the prison. You looked down at Bard, hands on your hips.

"You know, people have been telling me where I can and can't be lately!"  

"But you--" Bard began.

"Never mind that, Bard...We have a dragon to kill!"

—Time Skip—

Bard had broken a window, stepping into the city armory. Equipping himself with a bow and a two full quivers, one being meant for you. He burst through the ceiling and jumped a top the roof, tossing the quiver to you. You caught it and replaced your old arrows with the new iron ones. The dragon soared directly above you, making you duck for cover. 

"Come...!" Bard said, standing and running and jumping off of the roof. You quickly caught up with him, leaping and sliding with ease. Bard had nearly fallen off a roof but you caught him by his jacket just in time.

"You're gonna kill yourself if you keep this up"

"I don't care, we must stop Smaug!"

"Uhm--HOW?!" You spread your arms, looking at the fire lit buildings.

"Make for the bell tower!" He yelled, skidding off a roof. 

"And do what? These are not black arrows!" You hollered over the commotion. 

"Trust me!" 

—

The two of you had reached the bell tower, running up the rickety stairs like they were falling away. Soon you arrived at the top, getting a good look at the calamity. How many souls had been lost to dragon fire? And for what, the sake of gold? There was little time for remorse, seeing that Smaug was still alive and breathing fire. You set your quiver down near Bard and armed your bow. The dragon flew right past the bell tour, the sheer force nearly knocking you over. Bard recovered quickly and shot the beast. His aim was sloppy, not only that but the arrow ricocheted off the dragons hide.

"Are we wasting arrows or are we trying to kill a dragon?" You yelled smiling, as you too took aim and fired at the serpent. 

"This is no time for your sass, (Y/n)!" Bard said frowning, slicing a random rope causing the bell to stop ringing. 

-Narator-ish company-ish POV- 

Bain looked at the devastation that lay before him. The sound of metallic clanks caused him to look into the sky only to see his father and (Y/n) firing at the dragon from the bell tower.

"Da..." He whispered. Sigrid and Tilda noticed this and followed his eyes, once they saw their father they began to cry out.

"DA!" They screamed in unison. 

"(Y/n)'s up there!" Fili yelled, leaning over the side of the boat.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili bellowed

"No..." Tauriel whispered. 

"He did! He hit his mark, I saw!"

"Their arrows cannot pierce it's hide...! I fear nothing will..." Tauriel spoke, eyes slightly cast down. Bain sat at the end of the boat, her words caused all kinds of thoughts to go through his head. That's when he saw the statue of the Master of Lake Town. Suddenly he grabbed onto an iron hooked and used it as his ticket onto the docks. The company and his sisters cried out and tried to grab him and pull in back into the boat.

(Back to normal POV)

You reached behind you for another arrow. A gasp escaped your lips when you noticed your quiver was empty and Bard only had one left. He hesitated for a short while until grabbing it and arming his bow. When the dragon was in sight he fired, you hoped beyond all hope. A foolish hope. Your heart sank as the arrow bounced off of Smaug's skin, not affecting him in the slightest. It nudged the bell tour, causing you and Bard to fall on your asses.

"Da!" Bain popped his head through the entrance to the top of the bell tour. 

"Bain, What are you doing? Why didn't you leave? You were supposed to leave!" Bard yelled

"I came to help you..." Bain's face was dirty and his eyes were wet with tears. 

"No!" Bard said, turning on his side, facing the dragon "Nothing can stop it now." 

"This might" Bain lifted up the large black arrow. The one Bard had hid in his house. A wave of relief washed over you as Bard gripped the end of the large arrow. 

"Bain. You go back!" Bard reached over and touched his sons cheek with affection. "You go back now." 

"Da!" Bain screamed. You whipped your head around only to see the giant body of the dragon heading straight towards you. 

"Oh my--!!"

**_Crash_ **

Smaug had ripped the entire top off of the bell tower, leaving you, Bard, and Bain in the open air. You groaned loudly as you sat up, once you did you winced in pain trying your best not to scream. The source of your hurt was coming from the side of your chest, your hands felt around the pained area. That's when you felt the piece of wood lodged in your side. The wood wasn't very deep, as soon as you began to pull it out the blood started to pour everywhere. "shit..." You said under your breath. Better it be left in than having you bleed to death. 

"BAIN!" Bard screamed

"DA!" Bain was dangling over the edge, one hand gripping the side of the bell tower and the other holding the black arrow. Bard hoisted his son up to safety, nearly out of breath when he did so. The dragon had slowed, closing its wings as it began to land on the buildings. Bard had ripped the bow from a stunned Bain's hand, facing the beast with unbelievable courage. 

" **Who are you that would stand against me?"** Smaug hissed out. Bard's face twisted with anger and he reached for his bow, only to pull up a broken stick and string. " **Now that is a pity. What will you do now, bowman?"** The dragon had began to crawl forward. You sat there holding your side painfully, eyes wide with fear. " **You are forsaken, no help will come. Is that your child? You cannot save him from the fire, he will burn!"**

Bard took either ends of the broken bow and jammed them into the still standing sides of the tower, creating a make shift windlance. Bain..being the arrow rest.

"Stay still son...stay still" he breathed. 

 **"Tell me, wretch. How now shall you challenge me? You have nothing left...but your death"** You cried out as you knelt down next to Bard. Smaug began to charge, coming at you with amazing speed. That is when you saw it, as clear as daylight. There was a scale missing just under the left wing, Girion had found his mark. Slowly you reached your hand up to his arm, moving it slightly to the left.

"Bain. Look at me. You look at me." Bard whispered, smiling at his son. "'Little to your left...That's it." 

The black arrow soared through the air, finding its place in Smaugs chest. Bard grabbed you and Bain, pulling you close as the dragon neared. It let out a terrible screech and hit the side of the bell tour. The structure gave out one last cry and began to tip over. You felt Bard's grip on your waste loosen, your body flung from his grasp. 

"(Y/N)!" He screamed as you careened towards the water. Your body smacked against the ice cold lake. Exhaustion took over you, you couldn't stay afloat and you began to slowly sink into the cold. Blood seeped from your wound as your body was pulled deeper into the darkness. The noises slowly began to fade along with your vision, you no longer felt cold and the pain lessened.

**_Black_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benedict Cumberbatch has the voice of a god  
> This chapter is kinda shitty, I really rushed the end of it.  
> I'm not very creative with noises


	14. The Kingdom of Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's a slut for gold.

_Laughter_

Laughter filled the large halls, soft light reached every corner of the room giving off a gentle glow making everything look unreal. Ethereal. A long table lay before you, dotted with food, wine, and candelabra. There must've been 50 chairs, each taken by your friends and acquaintances. Thranduil, Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf, Tauriel, your old thief friends, the company, Elrond, Bard and his children, and Legolas. They all were sitting before you dressed in elegant gowns and other expensive traditional garb, talking, smiling, and laughing like they were old friends. 

"Come, sit (y/n)!" Legolas waved a hand, beckoning you to join him at the head of the table. You did as told and sat next to the prince.

"You look beautiful, melamin." He placed a soft kiss on your hand. That's when you noticed. You weren't dressed in dirty armor, but rather a long dress. It was dark blue and had a low collar. You could recognize nothing else beyond that. 

'What is this....?' You thought to yourself. This couldn't be real, Thranduil and Thorin were locking arms laughing loudly and clinking glasses. Tauriel and Kili were holding hands looking into each other's eyes lovingly. Your friends of old were chugging beer with the rest of company and Bilbo, Elrond and Bard seemed to be taking shots. This was too happy...too fake. 

"What about the dragon?" You asked Legolas

"What dragon?" He said, taking a large swig of his wine. 

"Smaug! The dragon that destroyed Lake Town!" 

"Destroyed Laketon? What is...Laketon? There is no Laketon." He was barley listening to a word you said, instead Legolas looked out to the party smiling with a mouth full of food.

"N-no. Lake Town. The dragon Smaug destroyed Lake Town!" You yelled. Legolas grabbed your wrist gently and looked into your eyes. 

"(Y/n)...are you feeling well? Here, have some drink." Legolas handed you a full goblet, urging you to have wine.

"NO!" You jumped up from your seat, smacking the wine from his hands, causing it to spill all over the table. "WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING? INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE DYING--" Suddenly the laughter stopped. The once cheery group was dead silent, their heads were turned towards you. Their glare was set on your form, the smiles were gone and nobody moved. Legolas grabbed your wrist again, this time it was harsh and painful. You cried out as he pulled you down to eye level.

"(Y/n)...wake up." He stated, his eyes in a cold stare. "Wake up!" 

The gown had disappeared, you were back in your rags and armor and blood was seeping from your side. You were soaking wet, water dripped down from your hair. You soon realized that everyone was dripping wet, their marvelous outfits had disappeared and they all wore the same attire as you last saw them in. 

"Wake up, (Y/n)!" Legolas yelled, the others repeated his words in creepy unison. 

**_WAKE UP!_ **

Your eyes peeled open abruptly as you were jolted awake. You were layed on your stomach and the overwhelming feeling of lack of oxygen took over; your body spasmed uncontrollably as you began to cough of loads upon loads of water, tears streaming down your face in the process. The screaming of the towns people became apparent to you as the last of the water was thrown up. All around you, the villagers were clawing to shore along with other rubble, some survivors ran and helped the pour souls out or to find a loved one…though many were unlucky. You realized that your lower body was still in the lake and you heaved yourself up. As soon as you did pain was sent through your body like lightning and you screamed. The wound, the wound in your side. A shaky hand traveled down towards the area, the small piece of wood was gone and the vulnerable tissue lay open to infection. You threw up once more, this time it being whatever was in your stomach. The pain was unbearable, it throbbed and had blackened, blood still oozed from it. Unwillingly you reached into the wound and pulled out a small chip of wood that had been the only thing remaining of the large splinter. You tore a piece of your tunic off and used the rag to apply pressure to your wound. It took all your effort not to scream as you made contact with it and when you shakily stood up.

A voice had caught your attention, it was little Tilda screaming for her Da. You limped/ran towards her sweet voice, tripping and nearly falling over twice. That's when you spotted Tauriel and the rest. Oin, Kili, Fili, and Bofur were preparing a boat, already pushing it into the water. 

"F-fili!" You cried out, collapsing on your stomach once more. He heard this and looked around eventually spotting your shaking form. 

"(Y/N)!" He let go of the boat and rushed towards you, "My god..." He said, looking at your bleeding wound.

"What happened, las?!" Bofur was just behind Fili, his eyes were also on your side.

"N-no time to-aah!--explain!" Tears began to form in your eyes as you slowly lifted yourself off the ground. "We must make for the mountain--UGH!" You bit back a scream as the pain intensified. Fili had caught your falling body. 

"Help me, Bofur!" He hissed has he carried you bridal style to the boat. He gently put you inside and wrapped a blanket around you tightly. 

"Kili, we must go (y/n)--" Fili trailed off as he saw his brother exchange sweet nothings with Tauriel.

" _Heruamin Legolas_ " you heard her say in a shaky voice.

"Ah...so Legolas is here...how nice..." You droned out. Your eyelids felt heavy and your body was in cold sweats. You twitched uncontrollably, you felt like you were on fire but as soon as you removed the blanket the cold attacked you. Fili noticed this and panicked.

"Kili, we must leave NOW. (Y/n) needs medical attention!" He whispered loudly. 

"What has happened to her, is she ill?" You heard Legolas say. 

"She will be if we don't leave." Fili said aggressively. Suddenly Legolas ran up to the side of the boat and examined your form. Almost completely against your will you extended a weak and shaky hand towards his, it was like your body was acting completely on its own. He took your hand and squeezed it tightly, smiling kindly but his eyes held a different emotion. Sadness. 

"Mmmm, well if it isn't _heruamin_ " You choked out in choppy elvish.

"You are hurt…" 

You smile and force a laugh though it hurts immensely "Pssh…Just a scratch"

"Just a scratch..." Legolas said, gently letting go of your weak hand. He turned towards Fili and the others, his voice harsh this time. "Go." 

____________________________________________________________

Tauriel and Legolas watched as the boat slowly crossed the lake, almost like they were seeing loved ones for the last time. Tears trailed down Tauriel's pale face, she gripped the talisman tighter Kili had given her when he was completely out of sight. She turned from the lake and stepped farther up shore. Legolas stood there for awhile longer before following behind, passing her.

"You love her..." Tauriel said, her head turned towards the slightly hidden mountain. Legolas had stopped dead in his tracks and gulped nervously. Very unlike him. 

"Yes..."

"Have you told her?" 

"No...She needn't know." Legolas began again, walking farther way from the water and into the commotion.

"And why is that?" His good friend asked.

"...I...am..." His voice trailed off.

"You are afraid." 

"Yes...I am afraid." 

"Do not fear love, mellonamin. For it only happens once." Though Tauriel was young her words surpassed her age. She smiled slightly and continued in the same direction.

______________________________________________________________

Oin was treating your wound has much as he could on the boat ride over. Though you weren't fully healed your condition had bettered.

"So (y/n), what was it like?" Kili asked, paddling slowly.

"What was what like?" 

"Being up close to the dragon, of course!"

You forced yourself to revisit that night, just the thought of the bell tower and the ice cold lake water made you shiver...and that dream...

"O-oh! It was terrifying but exciting at the same time. But more terrifying." 

"I saw you shooting at it, is its hide truly as tough as the tales say they are?" Kili had stopped paddling and was now leaning against the large paddle. 

"Get a move on!" Fili said, hitting is brother in the arse with the end of the stick. Kili yelped and began to paddle once again.

"Yes...the tales...were...true..." You looked down at your feet, attempting to hide the tears that were forming in your eyes. The four of your friends had noticed this and continued paddling.

"That elf prince has seemed to've taken a liking to you..." Fili whispered out, still looking towards the mountain. 

You sighed deeply, "Legolas? No...He's just very kind." 

"A little too kind if you ask me" Your face turned crimson and you burrowed into the blanket, trying to shield your expression from Fili's eyes. 

"Thorin forbade it, (y/n)." Kili said

"I'm guessing Thorin approves of you and Tauriel's relationship?" Kili opened his mouth and closed it, tongue tied over your words "And what right does the King under the mountain have over my heart!?" You yelled louder than you had intended, the four had flinched at the harshness in your voice. Your words echoed off of the water, it bounced around the thick air and returned to your ears once more. 

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that..." You forced an apology out, crossing your arms under the blanket and looked out to the lake.

Fili pursed his lips and paddled faster. "You may not value his feelings...but he values yours...more than I can understand" 

You didn't respond--you couldn't respond. His words had caught your sharp tongue and had held it for the rest of the boat ride.

—Time Skip—  

You scaled the steep hills and mountain sides, trying your best not to fall behind the rest of the company. Though the pain remained you endured it so you wouldn't burden the rest. Climbing over yet another small peak, the entrance to Erebor had come into view. It seemed to gleam like emerald in the day light. 

— 

The five of you had reached the mountain and stood in front of the destroyed entry. You all exchanged worried glances and rushed inside. As you did you heard an odd squishing noise but ignored it and ran on. 

"Hello!" Bofur called out "Anybody!" He received none other than his voice as it echoed off the tall stone walls. You traveled deeper into the cave, running down one of the many stair cases and into darkness.

"WAIT!" You heard a voice call "WAIT!"  

"It's Bilbo--"

"He's alive!" 

"Stop, stop!" Yelled the hobbit as he ran towards the small group. "You need to leave. We all need to leave."

"We only just got here" Bofur said, a confused look on his face.

"Why?" You asked, stepping closer.

 "Getting to that--I've tried talking to him but he won't listen." Bilbo began

"Wh-what do you mean, laddi?" Oin asked

"Thorin!" He yelled causing the rest of you to jump back "Thorin--Thorin. He's been down there for days. He's not been himself, not at all. It's this place, there's a sickness."

"Sickness?" Kili looked around worriedly "What kind of sickness?" 

"Fili--" Bilbo said, following Fili as he ran down the narrow staircase. "Fili!" 

A golden glow could be seen from the depths of the large cave, you followed quickly behind Fili, skipping four steps at a time trying to keep up.

"Slow down will you?!" You called as he came to a stop. "I could barely keep..." You stopped mid sentence. What lay before you would take away the breath of any person. Gold, mountains of it, filled the giant halls, making you feel tiny. A figure had stepped out from a small stone building. It was Thorin, he was dressed in a large fur coat and was wearing an entirely different outfit under it. The outfit of a king.

"Gold..." He whispered to himself, admiring the piles of it "Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grief..." He looked up and finally noticed the six of you. "Behold the great treasure of Thror..." 

Suddenly he chucked a giant ruby into the air, heading straight towards the lot. Fili caught it with ease and looked back at his uncle. 

"Welcome, my sister's sons...to the kingdom of Erebor...!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melamin - My love  
> Sorry, I didn't get much Kiliel bs in as I'd hoped


	15. Carven Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin x you action  
> With a little dash of betrayal

The five of you were led by Bilbo into a small sitting room where the rest of the company was. Dwalin and Balin sat at a table talking to themselves, not noticing your entry. 

"Balin!" Bofur called, spreading his arms. Everyone cheered and laughed, more and more of the company had come together. Hugging and exclaiming with happiness. 

Ori ran towards you, arms spread "(Y/n)!"

"Ah, my little scribe!" You accepted his hug. You were beyond happy to see that everyone in the company had survived and were unharmed. Unwillingly you let go of the young dwarf.

"You did it, you retook...the mountain...."

"Nori, by Durin you're bleeding!" Gloin said, wiping blood off of Ori's clothes. 

"That's not my blood" Nori dragged his index finger along his shirt, scrapping up the remaining blood. It was fresh. The world around you seemed to twirl, the ceiling seemed to grow taller...or was it shrinking? You began to have tunnel vision and your legs nearly gave way.

"(Y/n)...are you alright?" Nori asked. Almost immediately after he said those words you collapsed on your back out cold. The yells of the company slowly began to fade away as you drifted off into unconsciousness. 

 (YET ANOTHER DREAM SEQUENCE)

You were standing in the vast treasure halls of Erebor, there was no sound, no music...just silence. There was a huddled figure in the corner, it was kneeling of a mountain of gold babbling to itself and filing through the coins. Something told you, or rather forced you to approach this thing. Once you got closer you saw that this creature wasn't admiring the gold, it was devouring it. And it was no creature, it was Thorin. He was dressed like a King robe and crown alike but he was huddled over eating the gold like a homeless boy would with bread.

You were horrified at the sight, as he ate the gold pieces he kept whispering something. You couldn't quite catch it.

"Thorin...?" You choked out. He whiped around face fierce but it immediately softened as he saw it was you.

"My friend. Come, feast!" He turned back and began to devour once more. Again your body was forced to walk up to the mountain to gold. You knelt down beside him and touched a single piece. Immediately he grabbed your hand, squeezing it so tight you thought it would break.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THIEF!!" Thorin screamed and tackled you to the ground. He hovered above you, trapping you between his arms. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM THEM, EVERYTHING!!" 

Your eyes were wide with fear as you tried to find your words. "WH-WHO? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" 

"THE PEOPLE OF LAKE TOWN, LEGOLAS, THE COMPANY--YOU TOOK EVERYTHING!! YOU LET THEM DIE IN THE FIRE, YOU LET THEM **BURN** " 

"NO-NO." You cried in your defense "I SAVED THEM FROM SMAUG. I SAVED THE PEOPLE OF LAKE TOWN!!!" You screamed, tears spilling from your eyes. 

"Oh my dear (Y/n)..." Thorin said lovingly, his previous rage almost completely gone. "You can't save anyone..." He was no longer Thorin, but was a gold statue. Suddenly he began to melt, drips of molten gold landing on your skin and face. You tried scream in pain but no sound escaped your lips, instead you had an anguished look on your face as your friend slowly consumed you. 

**_You can't save them_ **

**_You can't save yourself_ **

**_You can't save me_ **

—

You did not jolt awake this time. Instead your eyes fluttered open and you slowly sat up, like waking up on a beautiful sunny morning. But there was no sun nor was it beautiful. You sat on a large bed, stiff from age but still comfortable, it didn't take long for you to take in your surroundings. It was an exceptionally big room, the stone walls looked smooth and part of it was carved out to look like pillars. There were two wooden double doors that had Dwarvish writing along the side. Other than that it was bland, boring, _dull._ One of the large doors had opened, just small enough so someone could fit through. And the person that stepped into the bland and boring room was the last person you wanted to see right now. 

"This is my room, you know?"

"Oh? 'Could use some redecorating."

Thorin approached you and sat at the end of the bed. "Oin fully treated your wound while you were unconscious, but you'll still need to take it easy. Blow to the gut, aye?" He asked playfully. The bandages around your waste had become apparent and the missing pain along with it.

"If you must know, I got a little splinter while fighting..." You stopped mid sentence, not wanting to finish your words. 

"I heard you and the Bardgeman killed Smaug." 

"Bard did most of the work...I just stood there like a scared child." Thorin did not respond and the two of you sat in silence for some time. 

"Are you better?" He finally said.

"Yes..." Your voice was slightly hoarse, betraying your obvious discomfort.

"Good." He said standing up. His whole demeanor changed, the soft face you once knew and loved was hard and full of hate "Come with me." 

Thorin had lead you on through the maze like halls of Erebor, bringing you deeper into the cave. You heard the company as they shifted through gold trying to find the Arkenstone, you frowned. Why was Thorin not bent over searching for his precious stone?

Thorin had brought you into a small room, a treasury to be exact. Gold bars stacked atop of one another, reaching the ceiling. Crystals and other minerals lay stocked in corners. Thorin emptied a small chest onto a work bench, hundreds of white gems spilled onto the table. Gems of pure starlight. Amoung the small gems one thing in particular stood out. Thorin pulled the 'thing' from the priceless horde. 

Thorin smiled as he held the necklace up, seeming to admire it "The white gems or Lasgalen..." His face immediately hardened "I know an elf lord that will pay a pretty price for these." He carelessly tossed the necklace back into the pile of gems. To see a beautiful thing being treated like such made you cringe. "Your _people..._ " Thorin spat out, disgusted. He must be talking about elves "refused to give dwarves full payment for these gems. Elves and their slick ways...obviously we did not accept. No right minded person would. They spread filthy lies about us, saying we refused to give it to them!--" he banged his fist against the table, making the whole room shake. "But you are different..." 

Thorin ran his fingers through his hair and pointed at the chest. "Take them, they're yours."

"Is it yours to give...?" You whispered. He shot you a nasty glare, nastier than anything he's ever sent you or anyone for that fact.

"Your injuries are healed and you are able to stand. You will go to the treasure halls immediately and search for the Arkenstone with the rest of the company." Thorin said coldly. _The fucking nerve_

 _"_ Yes...your _highness_..." You growled out, bowing low and walking out of the small treasury. 

—Time Skip—

'Like hell you were going to search for that stupid rock!' You thought to yourself as you fast walked down the vast halls, seething with anger. You needed some fresh air, anything to cool down. It took you some time but you eventually reached the destroyed entrence to Erebor. Welcomed by the fresh smell of the cold winter morning, you took a seat on one if the destroyed pillars and began to toy with one of your dual swords. It wasn't very comfortable but it beat the immense pressure of the deep caves Thorin called home. You almost didn't notice Bilbo as he walked a top of the entrance and sat right below you. He didn't notice you either. You opened your mouth to say something smart but stopped short as he pulled something out of his jacket. It was more beautiful than you could've ever imagined, it's oval body seemed to glow like the stars above but had the same intensity as the sun. 

"The Arkenstone..." You breathed out, leaning over the edge of the pillar, your face directly next to the hobbit's. Bilbo yelped and jumped back, shoving the jewel back into his jacket. "I know a dwarf King that will pay a pretty price for that." You snigger, laughing at your own reference as you drop down from the pillar approaching the hobbit, completely towering over him. Bilbo continued to back up till his back was completely against the rampart, he looked like he was ready to jump in all honesty. 

"Don't tell him!" He begged, obviously horrified. Ugh, you can be such a jerk sometimes.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything to the idiot under the mountain." Bilbo sighed in relief. You put your hands on your hips and glared at the ground. "I fear that if it was in his possession it will only make his 'sickness' worse..." 

"So what do I do? Hide it till the end of my days?" 

"No, Bilbo, my dear burglar. Personally, I believe there's a time and place for everything..."

Bilbo looked slightly annoyed "Meaning?" 

"Meaning keep it safe for now." 

—Time Skip— 

Thorin had summoned a small meeting at the throne. Or what was left of it. The meeting consisted of Dwalin, Balin, Bilbo and yourself. He was calling for his most trusted friends. 

Thorin gazed up at the ruined throne, looking into the area where the Arkenstone would lie. "It is here in these halls, I know it." 

"We have searched and searched--" Dwalin began.

"Not well enough." 

"Thorin, we would all see the stone returned."

"And yet, it is still not found!" Thorin yelled, still not facing the four of you. 

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here...?" Balin asked rather quietly. This time Thorin turned to face you, he took a few steps closer to Balin and looked at him like he was joking. "The Arkenstone...is the birthright of our people..."

"It is the king's jewel... **AM I NOT THE KING?!** " He practically screamed, causing you to flinch. "Know this: if anyone should find it...and with hold it from me...I _will_ be avenged."

—Time Skip—  

Thorin had called everyone to the destroyed gate of Erebor with means to rebuild it. The idea alone was madness. The dwarves broke stone off from the large pieces of rubble and began to form the base of the blockade. 

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup!" Thorin yelled as the company worked on. "This mountain was hard-won. I will not see it taken again." 

"The people of Lake town have nothing." Kili spoke out "They came to us in need, they have lost everything."

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice, they have much to be grateful for." His eyes turned to Dale and the fires that were set by the villagers, Thorin only frowned deeply. "More stone. Bring more stone to the gate!" 

"Why does the mighty King under the mountain seal himself inside a hole...?" You say challenging Thorin. Unwise on your part, but you couldn't turn a blind eye to this. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at you, there eyes wide with surprise and fear for you. 

"What did you say?" Thorin hissed. 

"Why does the mighty King under the mountain go back on his word?" 

" **ENOUGH!!** " He screamed. "An elf wouldn't understand the dealings of a dwarf, or the King under the mountain!" 

"Good thing I'm not an elf." You spit out.

"Ah...that's right...you are a half breed. Unwelcomed by both elves and humans. Hold your tongue, girl, some might displace your loyalty...." 

He hit you where he knew it hurt.

"You forget, Thorin, that I came on this quest to reclaim a homeland. _NOT_ return a toy to a child...!" Tears of anger streamed down your face as you stormed away from the gate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was awful and short  
> I don't know about you guys but I kinda like the dream  
> sequences. Idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Oh, when I say "knew and loved" I meant it in a friend way. Don't want Thorin gett'n the wrong ideaaa  
> Time skips EVERYWHERE


	16. The Smut ((Not a chapter!))

********The People have voted********

Looks like Thranduil's the lucky elf!

 

Oh, if anyone cares I've been going back and editing old chapters. Like adding new dialogue and shit that's semi important. 


	17. I Fear not the Wrath of Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n)'s a crazy bitch.  
> And more

You wanted to scream. You wanted to scream so loud that the very foundation of the mountain would crumble and it would all come crashing down. You wonder...If you shot Thorin in the head would it kill him or would it barely penetrate his thick skull? Nobody had come to your defense, no one sided with you, though many were thinking the same. Were you not one of the company? Were you so easily questioned just because you are immortal and have pointy ears?! You slammed your foot on the ground and screamed bloody murder for at least a good minute straight.

"That felt fucking good..." You breathe out, face red with anger and cheeks stained with tears. You didn't care if anyone heard, if they did **good**. Let them worry, let them be disappointed with your childish behavior. Right now, all you wanted was to strangle the King under the Mountain. The scream wasn't good enough...more...you needed to let out more anger. You sprinted through the halls eventually coming to a small finished mine. You knocked down and kicked over as many things as you could, mine carts, empty shelves--you even flipped over a table. A metal shovel caught your attention, you picked the tool up and looked around for anything. Anything you could destroy. When nothing else was in sight you resorted to destroying the nearest wall.

" _Gah!!_ " You scream as you hit the wall about 50, no 100 times. You stepped back breathing heavily, viewing your work. You left a good dent in it, a few chips lay scattered on the floor. The shovel you had used was almost completely destroyed along with most of your anger. Never in your few hundred years of life have you ever been able to get that much anger out at once. Sighing you walked over to the wall and slid down onto your butt, just looking at the things surrounding you. Eyes vacant of any emotion. 

"Quite the show that was" A quiet voice called

"Oh, if it isn't Bilbo," Sneering as he stepped out of the shadows "what brings you to my domain?" You spread your arms, presenting the destruction you'd caused. 

"I uh--I want to apologize for not saying anything at the gate--earlier." Bilbo choked out, taking a seat next to you.

"Don't worry about it, I was being a little..."

"Stupid?"

"Bold!" You smile, chuckling. 

"I-I talked to Balin about the Arkenstone--"

"You didn't tell him you had it did you?!" 

"Wellll, not exactly. But listen, he said it'd be best if Thorin were never to have it. Or in his words 'remain lost'" 

"I'd like to see you try--He'll sniff that stone out like a bloodhound and when he does find it you're dead!" 

" _We're_ dead." 

"Oh? So you'd sell me out?!" You say, punching the hobbit in the  arm.

He flinched and rubbed the area "Hah! You would too!" 

"Nuh-uh, I'm a loyal half elf" 

"And what does that make me?" 

"A sneaky hobbit." You both shared in a good laugh, a laugh that some how rid you of your anger and replaced it with sadness. 

"I just...My head, it hurts so much and I've been having these dreams and-- Ugh, oh god I just feel so helpless, Bilbo..." You covered your face with your hands and tucked in your knees. Shielding yourself from your feelings, like it would work. He started to stroke your hair gently, you looked up at him, tears in your eyes. He was looking off into the distance but you knew he was listening, that he was here. Bilbo Baggins looked much taller then.  

"It's okay, you're not useless...Me on the other hand, when I joined this journey I felt like a liability--I was a liability. My mind was so set on my books and tea time that I've forgotten what it's like to live. Actually live. But I've changed, this quest has changed me..." His words, though simple, spoke volumes to you. 

"When I joined the company I knew I didn't belong, I never do...Being a half elf, Bilbo, isn't as luxurious as it seems. The mortal world can't handle me and the elves can't stand me. I'm too skinny for humans, too fat for elves. Too pretty for humans, too ugly for elves. Too real for elves, a phantasm to humans" You paused for a bit, letting your words sink in. "I've never been exactly desperate to fit in, part of me cares and part of me pretends to not care, but I just want to know that I can be somewhere. That I have........I'm sorry I'll shut up now!"

"No, continue" Bilbo pressed.

"I **can't**!" You yell louder than intended. The both of you sat in silence for awhile, you mentally smacked yourself for being so loud. But you were in no mood to apologize. Bilbo began to rummage through his coat pocket, he pulled out something you thought to be the Arkenstone. Instead it was a large acorn, he held it out in front of you and you picked it up carefully like it would shatter into a million pieces. 

"An acorn?" Looking at the thing with confusion.

"Got it from Beorns garden," he replied, slightly pointing at it. "I plan on planting it in mine when I return." 

"Not exactly a chest full of gold..." 

"No, it isn't" Bilbo chuckled.

"Then why?"

"One day it'll grow and when I look at it I'll remember. Remember the journey, Beorns garden, Mirkwood, Gandalf, the Company, and you." You smiled, all you could do was smile. The anger and the sadness were completely gone, you were happy for the first time in a long while. 

"So did you _just_ come here to apologize or?" You asked, handing back the acorn. 

"Wellll...the company thought it best if I were to approach you. PlusThorinwantsyoubackatthegate." Bilbo said the last part at lightning speed, almost hoping that you wouldn't hear it. You frowned with displeasure and proceeded to stand up, dusting off your legs and lower back in the process.

You look blankly off into the general direction of the gate, "Who're we to keep him waiting?"

—Time Skip—

You fast walked to gate in silence, Bilbo ran behind you trying desperately to keep up. Once it had come in view you were slightly impressed. They had managed to completely baracade the entrance, it was at least two or three stories high. The company lay at the base, still picking at stones and sharpening axes. Some gawked as you approached, you couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed about your little display you put on last night; but you weren't going to let that bastard Thorin know it. 

"Have you calmed yourself?" Thorin asked in a rather harsh tone.

You crossed your arms defensively, "I have...have you kept your--" 

"Glad to see that you're back (Y/n)!!" Balin quickly stepped in, he always stopped you from saying stupid shit. 

"To the rampart." Thorin commanded, already halfway up the stairwell. You unwilling followed behind, easily scaling the small steps. Once at the top you took in the familiar view once more, the air seemed much colder and the sunlight not as welcoming. Gleaming figures, hundreds of them were lined across Dale. It was an elf army. They looked like golden stripes shimmering in the daylight, there presence did not frighten but instead enchanted you. Elves had a knack for doing that. The sound of hooves against the ground had caught your attention, it was Bard riding a white horse.

He slowed to a stop once he reached the entrance "Hail Thorin, son of Thrain. We are glad to find you alive beyond hope!"  

"Why do you come to the gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin asked menacingly 

"Why does the King under the Mountain fence him self in, like a robber in his hole?" Bard retorts 

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." 

"My lord," Bard began "we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Thorin nodded in cooperation and walked down the staircase while Bard hopped off his horse and approached the gate. You had no interest in their conversation, you knew what Thorin's answer was going to be long before Bard approached the mountain. 

Few minutes of hushed talk was exchanged before a loud boom came from Thorin. "Begone," Thorin shouted, "Ere our arrows fly!" 

—

You watched as Bard rode off towards Dale. Some part of you wasn't shocked in the slightest at Thorin's response while the other part wanted to smack him upside the head. Well, both parts really wanted to do that.

"I'm a good fighter but I don't think I can take an entire elf army" You said, leaning against the rampart.

Bilbo came to your aid "What are you doing? You cannot go to war."

"This does not concern you, either of you" 

"Doesn't concern--I'm apart of the company which means I'm guilty by association. Guilty by association means THWACK, arrow through the head! I've lived four hundred years I intend to make it to five hundred!!"

"Excuse me but just incase you haven't noticed there is an army of elves out there! Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen" Bilbo explained, twitching uncontrollably.

"W-we are infact out numbered..." You finished Bilbo's sentences visibly afraid.

Thorin had a disgusting smug look on his face "Not for much longer..."

"What does that mean?" 

"It means, Master elf, you should never underestimate dwarves...We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it." 

—Time Skip— 

The clanging of metal filled your ears as you paced back and forth in the busy armory. The company was preparing for war, not some orc battle but full blown blood and guts daddies not returning home war. Large metal chest plates and helmets were forced on to the bodies of your comrades. You unwillingly helped Ori dress himself, you tightened a few straps here and there and handed out appropriate swords. You hated what you were doing, you wanted to stop and throw all this junk into a fire. You wanted to see it melt and cripple under the heat. Shaking your head fiercely you continued to help the company, though the feeling of hate never left you. 

Nothing in here was quite your size or your style, the leather chest plate wasn't nearly enough. Sighing deeply you separate yourself from the crowd and hide a corner near Bilbo.

"He can't follow through with this--H-he _won't_ follow through with this!" Bilbo said pacing slightly. 

"Watch him..." You said blankly, playing with your hair.

"No--No. No. He-he will rethink this entire thing an-and we--..."

"Whatever keeps you from pissing your pants, kid." You groan, rolling your eyes slightly. 

"There must be a way...To-to make him stop and think" Bilbo continued pacing, even faster this time "Wh...what if we destroy the Arkenstone!" 

"Seriously? Destroy a one-of-a-kind priceless gem? Even I'd feel bad!" 

"We hide it!" 

"Still won't stop him" 

"We give it to someone else!"

"Okay, now you're just spewing bull--..." You paused mid sentence and thought. Suddenly you grabbed Bilbo by the collar and yanked him forward so your faces were inches apart. "That's it, Bilbo, we give it to someone else!--" 

"Master Baggins, Master elf...come here" Thorin called. You wanted to scream, did he hear you two? Was he going to kill you on the spot?! Slowly you got up and walked towards him, Bilbo at your side looking just as distressed. He was holding no sword, nor wearing a menacing look. Instead he carried armor, maybe he'd kill you from blunt force trauma?

He looked at Bilbo and you "You're going to need this..." He whispered, he held two white vests, a shirt chainmail thing. "Put it on" He commanded.

You and Bilbo glanced at each other and proceeded to strip yourselves. Bilbo removed his coat and you disposed of your dirty leather chest plate. 

"This is made of silver steal" Thorin spoke, holding up the vest. "Mithril...It was called by my forebears, no blade can pierce it" 

You took in hand the larger of the two vests and timidly put it on, it just barley passed your stomach. 

"I look absurd," Bilbo began, "I'm not a warrior, I'm a hobbit" 

"I'd have to agree with Bilbo, not exactly the latest fashion trend...Nor can I fight in a battle with just a vest"

"That is not all," Thorin said handing you more items. "An elven chest plate, made from the finest iron. It will serve you better than your leather one. A bow and dual swords forged in Lothlorien by the most elite craftsman. I understood that you lost yours in the fire..."

You took the bow and swords in hand. The bow was truly forged by an excellent craftsman, it was silver with darker sparkling designs. The string grooves were wing like the way they seemed to glide off of the main part of the bow. The grip was black leather and had a few traced designs. This was nothing like the bow at Mirkwood or the one from Lake Town, you're sure as hell not losing this. Now the dual blades, Thorin really knew what you liked...The metal was a white silver that consisted of beautfil marks. The grips were smililar to that of the bows, you could tell it had been made by the same master; the chest plate alike. 

"Fancy stuff, but I'll need a quiver and arrows with that. Oh, and do the swords come with sheathes?" 

"Tch, never enough I see?" Thorin sniggered, "But yes, we have all of those things" 

"Then all that's left to say is thank you...I don't know how I can repay--"

"It is a gift. A token of our friendship." He paused and looked back at the rest of the company "True friends are hard to come by..." He grabbed both of you by the shoulder aggressively and pulled you into a corner. "I have been blind but now I begin to see. I am betrayed!"

"Betrayed?" Bilbo dare asked 

"The Arkenstone stone...one of them has taken it, one of them is false..." 

"Thorin, the quest is fulfilled. You won the mountain, is that not enough?"

"Betrayed by my own kin?" 

"Now, uh...You made a promise to the people of Lake Town. Is this truly worth more than your honor? Our honor, Thorin. I was also there, I gave my word." You whispered.

"For that I am grateful, but this mountain does not belong to the people of Lake Town. This gold...is ours and ours alone. By my life..." Thorin backed up, his face twisted with anger and jealousy "I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it...!" 

—Time Skip—

Night had soon fallen after Thorin's disturbing display, you and Bilbo had devised a plan, turns out you had an evil genius. Well it wasn't really evil considering that it was for the greater good but yeah it was pretty ingenious. You tied a rope to a neighboring pillar and tossed it over the rampart. Luck was on your side, it had reached the bottom. 

"Ladies first" Bilbo said

"Afraid are we?" You snigger, yanking at the rope a couple of times and beginning to climb down. 

—Time Skip—

Quietly the both of you snuck into Dale, easily slipping past guards and other unaware villagers. The real danger was the elves but they weren't really paying much attention either. You found yourselves near a large yellow tent, obviously for King Thranduil, he wouldn't dare surround himself with peasants unless showing his class. Bard and Gandalf stood outside the tent exchanging a few words, you only caught a fraction of their conversation. 

"Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?" Gandalf said

"It will not come to that, this is a fight they cannot win." Bard replied

Bilbo stepped out of the darkness and approached the two, you following close behind "That won't stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender? They won't, they will fight to the death to defend their own." 

"Bilbo Baggins and (Y/n) half-elven [[I'm pretty sure that's how they refer to half elves, right? Idk]]" 

—

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the halfling that stole the keys to the dungeons from under the nose of my guards..." Thranduil said, sitting down in his chair.

"Yesh...sorry 'bout that"

"And this is the half elf who threatened to kill my son and subdued one if my guards..." Thranduil added with more disappointment.

"Yes...sorry not sorry" you smiled

"(Y/n)..." Gandalf warned 

"Might I remind you that you are still _my_ prisoner, half elf" Thranduil growled 

"Might I remind you that I don't care, my king" You snapped back

"Are we here to bicker or save Thorin and company?" Gandalf sighed, blowing out a small cloud of smoke. Thranduil nodded and looked back towards you and Bilbo.

"And what _is_ your purpose here?" 

"We've come to give you this" Bilbo said, tossing a small pouch towards you. You caught it with ease and slowly unraveled the string while approaching the table, placing it down gently you revealed the Arkenstone. Ever in its full beauty. Thranduil stood, his mouth open with surprise.

"The heart of the mountain...The king's jewel" He whispered

"And worth a king's ransom" Bard said, approaching the table. "How is this yours to give?" Thranduil and Bard looked at the both of you for answers. 

"I took it as my 14th share of the treasure" Bilbo explained. 

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty" 

"Unfortunately I'm not doing it for you," You sighed sarcastically, shaking your head. 

"I know that dwarves can be obstinate, difficult..." Bilbo began "They're suspicious and secretive--"

"With the worst manners you could possibly imagine" You add, playfully nudging Bilbo

"But they are also brave, and kind, and loyal to a fault..." Bilbo looked down slightly, you were betraying Thorin's trust...'makes the both of you disloyal "I've grown very fond of them and would save them if I can. Now Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe--we believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war." 

—

"Rest up tonight, you two must leave on the morrow" Gandalf said

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

Gandalf sighed "You two must get as far away from here as possible" 

"I'm not leaving"

"Neither am I" You add

"You picked me as the 14th man, (y/n) the 15th. We're not leaving the company now"

"There is no company, not anymore. Imagine what Thorin will do when he finds out what you two have done" 

"I'm not afraid of Thorin" You said, crossing your arms. 

"Well you should be. Don't underestimate the evil of gold...gold of which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon sickness seeps into the hearts that go near that mountain" 

You and Bilbo exchanged looks and cocked an eyebrow. 

"Almost all" Gandalf adds, "You there!" Gandalf had motioned to a random man standing by the training grounds. Said man turned around and gave the wizard an annoyed look, it was Alfrid. The hideous man that nearly blew your cover a few days ago. "Find these two beds and fill their bellies with hot food...they've earned it..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda late, oh well


	18. Shire Rats and Elven Sluts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's a slut for war

Bilbo had passed out on the small bed next to you, his quiet breathing was one of the few sounds in the cold air that night. You were sitting up in a cot looking out a window, or what was left of it. You had a pretty good view of the Lonely Mountain from there, you could see the soft fires of the braziers and the stone guards that stood watch at the entrance could be faintly made out in the darkness. A small puff of cold air had escaped your lips and danced around your nose before disappearing. You paid little attention to the things around you, how could you? All that was on your mind was the Arkenstone...and Thorin. You felt so dirty and disgusting--It was for the greater good but...you'd betrayed your good friend. A feeling such as this never happened in your previous years when stealing and betrayal was the norm. Slowly you shook your head, waving away any feeling of doubt or remorse, what was done had been done; and if you didn't want Thorin finding out about it you needed to leave. Now.

You prodded at the warm body of the hobbit, still looking out the window "Get up" 

"Wh--Is it morning?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes. 

"Not even close, but we need to leave" 

Bilbo sat up, adjusting his clothes "Why?" 

Slowly you stood, stretching backwards and earning a satisfying cracking noise "Well, I don't know about you but I'd rather not be skinned alive" The hobbit looked at you for a bit and scrunched his nose. 

"Right--" Bilbo said, jumping up "Leaving!" 

—Time Skip—

Day had arrived, the sun seemed to make everything glitter even the dull stone had a lust to it. The company was standing at the top of the rampart, dressed in heavy armor glaring down at what lay before them. The elf army had lined the vast empty land that greeted the entrance to Erebor. You and Bilbo awkwardly stood on either side of the company, trying not to draw attention to yourselves. The elves, almost mechanically parted ways as Bard and Thranduil rode front and center. Bard still on his white horse and Thranduil on a giant elk...show off. As soon as they parted from the rest and approached Thorin whiped out a random bow, drawing it back and releasing quickly. The arrow flew forward and hit the ground near Thranduil, ricocheting weakly off the stone. 

Thorin drew yet another arrow "I will put the next one between your eyes!"

The company cheered with victory, laughing and raising their weapons in the air. You only frowned deeply, exchanging quick glances with a smiliar faced Bilbo. Thranduils face suddenly changed from a smirk to a glare, almost on que every single elf quickly armed their bows simultaneously. Their aim pointed directly at the company, they fell silent and ducked behind the stone wall. Only you and Thorin were the ones standing. Thranduil raised his hand lazily and the elves disarmed quickly and your heart fluttered with relief. 

"We have come to tell you payment of your debt as been offered...and accepted" Thranduil spoke, his voice echoing loudly. 

Thorin's bow remained armed, his glare only intensifying "What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing!" 

Bard dug into his coat pocket and pulled the Arkenstone out, that damned stone that had started this whole thing. Oh how you hated that beautiful gem...

Bard held the stone high in the air so Thorin could see "We have this" 

Thorin parted his lips and lowered his bow, his glare and intense anger faltering.

"They have the Arkenstone..." You heard Kili breathe out "Theives! How came you by the heirloom of our house?!" 

"That stone belongs to the king!" Another shouted

"The King may have it with our good will" Bard carelessly tossed it in the air only to catch it and shove it back in his coat "but first...he must honor his word" 

"They are taking us for fools," Thorin pipped up "A ruse...a filthy lie. The Arkenstone is in this mountain, it is a trick!!" 

 "I-it's no trick" You looked on horrified as Bilbo separated from the rest "The stone is real...I gave it to them" 

"You...?--" Thorin began

"He did not act alone..." You now separated yourself from the company, traveling to Bilbo's side 

Bilbo stood tall, ignoring the questioning looks of the  company, "I--We took it as our 15th share of the treasure..." 

Thorin only looked on at the both of you, his face unreadable "You would steal from me?" 

"Steal from you? No. I may be a burglar but I'd like to think I'm an honest one...We're willing to let it stand against our claim" Bilbo argued

"Against your claim? Your claim" Thorin smiled, "You have no claim over me you miserable rat!" He yelled, throwing down his bow. 

"I was going to give it to you...many times I wanted to, but..." 

"But what, thief?" 

This time it was your turn to speak, you stepped infront of Bilbo defensively "You are changed, Thorin. This mountain has turned you, the dwarf I met in Bag End would've never gone back on his word! Would never've doubted the loyalty of his kin!" 

"Do not speak to me...of loyalty...you filthy whore!" He spat, stepping forward 

Both you, Bilbo, and the company looked confused at this statement. "Whore?" You choked out. 

"Do not lie..." He growled, "You bedded with the enemy and his son!!" Thranduil and Bard were now confused, Thranduil tilted his head slightly, realizing the meaning of Thorin's words. "And for what?" Thorin pressed on, "For the promise of money and status...?!" 

You began to back up slightly "I would never--!" 

" **YOU LIE**!" Thorin suddenly lunged forward. 

_Smack_

_—_

You weren't sure what hurt more, the fact that Thorin had smacked you in the face with full force while wearing metal gloves or that he accused you of sleeping with Thranduil and Legolas. 

—

His blow had been so forceful you fell back and nearly onto the stairs, you rolled slightly, hitting your head against a pillar. You could hear the company's protests, Kili had pushed Thorin away and the others were shouting with disbelief. Your ears buzzed and you were seeing double vision, you held your hurt cheek and felt it pulse uncomfortably. He drew blood, not from just your cheek but your nose. Cute.

"What are you doing?!!" Bilbo yelled, rushing to your side. Bofur did the same and helped you up. Once you were on your feet you ripped your arms from their helpful hands and glared at Thorin through your disheveled (h/c) locks, blood dripping from your nose. 

You bawled your fist and hit your upper chest twice, where the heart was, "ONLY...would I do this...for you!" 

Thorin looked slightly taken aback, like he was at a loss for words or his sanity was returning to him. His face quickly hardened and he looked around for solutions. 

"Throw them from the rampart!" He yelled. Nobody said or did anything, instead they looked on like he was a mad man. "Did you not hear me?!" He grabbed Fili aggressively by the shoulder and dragged him forward. Fili fought back and pushed his uncle away, returning to the safety of Balin. "...I will do it myself!" 

Suddenly he grabbed Bilbo by the collar and yanked him forward "Curse you!" He screamed, pushing him off the rampart. You went full mama bear and pounced on Thorin, pulling at his arms, but he didn't budge.

"STOP IT!!" You cried, pulling with all your might

"Curse the wizard that forced you on us!"

Gandalf suddenly stepped forward, his voice oddly loud and demonic sounding " **If you don't like my burglar and my half elf th** en please don't damage them, return them to me!...You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the mountain, are you Thorin son of Thrain?" 

Ever so slowly Thorin loosened his grasp on Bilbo till the hobbit slid free and landed on the ground out of breath, panicking.

You rushed to his side and knelt down, "Come on, up you get..." Bofur had led the two of you to the rope and saw you down. 

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards, or shire rats...or elven sluts!!" 

Once the two of you had made it to the bottom you rushed towards Bard, not knowing where else to go. 

"Are you alright?!" He asked worriedly, examining your cheek. Tears streamed out of your eyes and you smiled. 

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure?" 

"Girls gotta learn to toughen up..." You sobbed out, still maintaining a smile. Thranduil shifted uncomfortably on his elk, his face was hard and twisted with anger, he tried his best not to look at your quivering form. 

"Are we resolved?" Bard began "The return for the Arkenstone for what was promised?" 

Silence replied.

"Give us your answer!" Bard called once more, "Will you have peace or war?" 

A small shadow passed over your head and the flapping of wings could be heard. A large raven perched a top of the rampart near Thorin, looking at him in an almost meaningful way. You didn't know why but...you had a feeling that that wasn't any omen of peace and prosperity. 

**I Will Have War**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uber short, my bad.


	19. To the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, war

You felt a low rumble in the ground, the rumble only grew stronger as the noise neared. You turned your head in the sounds general direction, it was only a hill. Slowly, you saw figures emerging from over the large hill. A massive dwarf army, all clad in iron armor thundered towards you, each unisoned step terrifying you. So that's what Thorin meant by not doubting the strength of dwarves...

"Ironfoot..." You heard Gandalf say

You were shocked, you've heard of such an army years before "Ironfoot?!" 

"Ironfoot?" Bilbo said stupidly

The company shouted and cheered, overjoyed to see their kin answering to them in their time of need. You frowned, they are really just a bunch of idiots. 

"Yes, Ironfoot. No doubt Thorin has summoned them..." 

Thranduil shouted something in elvish and rode down the ranks of his army, Bard following closely behind. The elves suddenly turned towards the mountain where Ironfoot stood and started to march forward. You ran alongside them with Gandalf and Bilbo close behind. A dwarf had separate himself from the rest. He rode a pig dressed in heavy armor and wielded a large hammer, he must be a general of some sorts.

Bilbo tried to keep pace with you and the wizard "Who is that? He doesn't look very happy" he breathed 

Gandalfs lips were pursed with annoyance "It is Dain, Lord of the Ironhills. Thorin's cousin"

"Are they alike?" Bilbo asked  

"I've always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two..." Gandalf answered. You scoffed and slowed down so that you were at his side.

"So we're dead basically?" 

"Eh--..." Bilbo babbled uncomfortably. Gandalf only groaned a response and turned back towards the dwarf covered hill.

"Good morning!" Dain shouted, approaching you as his army came to a stop "How are we all? I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time...Would you consider...JUST SODDING OFF?! All of you--right now!!" You flinched a bit, taking a step back into the unfamiliar sea of elves. The humans had done the same, their battle stance had faltered and their eyes were full of unease. 

Bard held the reigns tightly and eyed his men "Stand fast!" 

"Come now Lord Dain..." Gandalf approached the angry dwarf lord, separating himself from the masses. 

"Gandalf the grey..." Dain half uttered "Tell this rubble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood!" 

"There is no need for war between dwarves, man, and elves. A legion of orcs martch on the mountain. Stand your army down!"

"I will not stand down before any elf. Not least this faithless woodland Sprite...!" Dain pointed his large hammer at Thranduil. You tried your best not to laugh, this was no time for humor but ahhh that was hilarious. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then..." 

Once again you heard the cheers of approval from the company, Dains petty insults were giving them false hope.  

"He's clearly mad...like his cousin!" Thranduil bit back, a cocky smirk on his face. 

"You hear that lads? We're on!" Dain turned his pig towards his army, raising his hammer "Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

The army replied with a deep and loud war cry, they lifted their weapons high in the air making it shine and glint in the sunlight. The elves on the frontline had fallen back, letting the ones armed with shields and spears step forward and create a barrier. 

**Shaking**

The ground shook furiously, like the earth beneath your feet was about to fall from under you. It was nothing like before, it was louder and bigger if that makes any sense...Growls and other odd noises could be heard along with the breaking of hard earth. What now?! 

"Were worms..." Gandalf whispered 

You put your hands on your hips and look at the wizard "You just have all the answers don't you?"

"Unfortunately..." 

Suddenly huge, giant, _colossal_ hideous worm looking things burst from a near by smaller mountain. Their giant jaws full of stone and dirt.

"Oh, come on..." You growled as about four others exploded from the ground. They groweled terribly and crushed the earth infront of them. As soon as they came out of the ground they tunneled back in, ceasing to exist. 

"The hell--" 

"It is not over!" Gandalf stressed. 

A loud blow from a horn could be heard in the distance, it continued for a moment longer before quieting. Almost immediately after, hordes of armored orcs spilled from the holes dug from the worms. Each crack in the earth birthing at least a thousand soldiers.

"The horns of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle sons of Durin!" Dain cried. A large section of Ironfoot had departed from the rest and traveled towards the charging orcs, they formed an intricate blockade consisting of shields and spears. Something wasn't right though...The elves hadn't budged, none ran amoungst the dwarves.

Bilbo had noticed this too and looked on at the dwarves "The elves...will they not fight?"

Gandalf frowned deeply and turned towards the elven King "Thranduil, this is madness!!" He shouted. The Kings face was paler than usual, and the look of doubt lingered in his eyes. _He_ was afraid. 

A chill was sent through your spine, Thranduil had no intention of sacrificing his kin. "If the elves won't fight...I will!" 

"No, (y/n) you can't!" Bilbo protested "You'll be slaughtered within seconds!"

"Who says? Besides, I've faced worse odds!" 

"Uh--Me and no you haven't."

"Oh come on hobbit, try and stop me..."

Bilbo stuttered in defeat and only shot a desperate look. "I--....You....Eh.........Don't die." 

You smiled maniacally and charged forward, separating yourself from the elf army and sprinting towards the blockade of dwarves. You heard calls from Bard, Gandalf, even Thranduil had commanded you to stop. You only increased your speed, flicking out your dual swords as you neared the dwarves. 

_Time had slowed as you jumped onto the back of the first dwarf. Why did this entire thing seem so familiar? Oh yes, when you were in Mirkwood. You jumped onto a log and nearly got yourself killed. Oh Thorin was so pissed...You had made it off the head of the second dwarf by now, why did this also feel so familiar? In Lake Town when the company formed a staircase out of themselves. Mmm...you'll miss them. Your feet had founds its way onto the third dwarf, you propelled forward. The only thing keeping you from instant death was three feet of ground._

 

A golden figure flew past you in mid air, along with 50 so others. The elves had come to fight...! 

You landed on the ground with little grace and dashed forward, driving your swords into a random orc. Metal bodies and the clanging of armor was every sound, scent, and sight to you. The occasional black blood had founds its way onto your face and clothes and even your mouth, disgusting. The cries of dwarf, orc, and elf could be heard every so often. It was a sea of carnage and you were apart of it. So this was war?

The slicing and the cutting was all that was keeping you alive, and you thought your previous battles were hard--These were not normal orcs, they were big and muscular and had decent weapons in hand. This was going to be a long day...

The same horn blaired again. Were they sending in reinforcements or something? Nope, instead giant hideous troll things emerged from the worm holes. Some had contraptions on their backs and others had scary looking armor. Yep, this was REALLY going to be a long day.

—

The battle seemed never ending. No matter how many you killed, more came. No matter how many you tried to save they all died. The number of dwarves and elves began to dwindle, soon majority of the valley was overrun by orcs and their war beasts.

Dain looked around, seeing how the number of his men had thinned "Fall back!" 

Every fiber in your body told you to run and you sprinted as fast as you could towards the mountains entrance, but all you felt like you were doing was rushing to your death. The same horn blew once more and the orc army continued to advance, the war beasts at the front lines. You would say a silent prayer but you didn't know any, instead you pushed the hair from your face and sighed. Though certain death was upon you you were surprisingly calm...at least you'll go out fighting.

Another horn blew.

The advancing army slowed, slightly confused at the new sound. But you weren't confused at all.

"Thorin..." You whispered.

 

~ 

 

A giant golden bell knocked down the blocked entrance to Erebor, sending a loud gong through the valley. Each piece making a pathway across the moat perfectly. The thirteen and running out each in rank, the sea of soldiers parted as Thorin ran majestically forward.

"To the king! To the king!!" 

The army bellowed and you screamed along with them, raising one of your dual swords in the air as a cheer. You sprinted forward and joined the company, falling into rank besides Kili. Thorin wore no crown, no gold covered armor, nor fur cloak. He had no Arkenstone or endless riches to accompany it but yet...He looked like more of a king then he ever had. 

**DU BEKÂR!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du bekâr- To arms  
> Sorry, a short one


	20. The End of A Bloodline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOOO, I HATE THIS. Tbh I thought Fili's death was more sad.

"You are pale, mellonamin" Tauriel's calming voice traveled through the cold air into Legolas' pointy ears. Though what they had discovered at Gundabad was grave Tauriel seemed to lighten the mood.

Legolas frowned, "It is cold..."

A chuckle escaped Tauriel's lips "You and I both know you don't feel the bite of winter, my prince"

"What of it?" Legolas snapped, slightly annoyed. Tauriel's smile only widened as she examined her close friend. He was fidgeting, his usual calm demeanor was faltering and his gorgeous hair had a few rebellious strands.

"Are you thinking about her?"

Legolas knew he wasn't going to win this battle so he instead decided to surrender early "Yes...but not in the most proper way..."

"Oh?" Tauriel wiggled an eyebrow. Legolas' face went red once he realized what he said.

"No, not in that way..." He shook his head slightly. The rest of the ride back was silent, for Legolas refused to speak to his silvan friend.

—

The two had neared Erebor, the Lonely mountain was only a mile or so away.

"Do you smell that?" Tauriel said

Legolas closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. She was right, there was something strange in the air. "Metal, fire,...and blood"

Tauriel let out a small gasp, "Does that mean the Gundabad orcs reached the mountain before us?"

"No..." Legolas' grip on the reigns tightened and he wore an intense glare "It means the first army has already attacked... _Asca_!" He yelled to his horse, kicking it's sides.

__________________________

Rejoining the company was like healing a broken heart. It was like your swords had found a purpose and each step, turn, and twist had more meaning to it as you fought 'long side the thirteen of them. You wanted to see Thorin, apologize and smack him back but he had disappeared in the chaos. Infact Fili, Kili, and Dwalin were no where in your sights either. Even in the destruction you still looked around for them, an ache filling your heart. Suddenly an arm wrapped around your waist and hoisted you up in the air. You were carried through the battle, you passed by the bodies of random fighting armored soldiers at amazing speed. 

You shifted under the persons grip and turned to face them, your swords held before your face defensively, "WHOAH, HEY--I DID NOT ASK FOR THE RIDE...!!"

"Sorry, would you like to get off?" A familiar voice chided. Thorin. He had snatched you from mid battle and put you on a ram with giant horns. Thorin held you bridal style as you plowed through rank upon rank of orcs.

"You..."

"Yes me...."

"You **HIT ME**!!" You shriek, slapping Thorin in the face five times. "I SHOULD HAVE YOUR HEAD, THORIN OAKENSHEILD!!" 

"OW--I KNOW!!--"

"Still think I'm a whore?" Your blows slowed until they eventually stopped, you folded your arms and shifted uncomfortably in his embrace. Even those words made you sick.

Thorin scoffed "Is now really the time for a full, heartfelt apology?"

"Touché!" You yelled, gripping on to the horns and sliding into an appropriate position behind Thorin's back. You used one arm to hold his waste tightly and raised the other in the air, whooping "Let's go catch ourselves some Azog!"

—

Reaching the top of Ravenhill you jumped off of the ram doing a small summersalt and slicing the throats of three orcs. It was a very short battle, soon they stopped coming and the five of you were left standing in the open. There attention was now turned towards you.

"...Good morning?" You said, shrugging slightly. Kili pounced on you, burying his face in your chest plate.

"I missed you, (y/n)!" He purred

"How old are you? 30?" Fili said, shoving his brother away, "Glad to have you back, (y/n)" he extended his hand, hoping for a hand shake.

"Likewise" You say, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a tight hug. "Oh, what would I do without my wittle dwarvy-warvies" You say in a patronizing voice.

"Oh, not the voice!" Fili growled from your chest.

"Dwarvy-warvies, aye...haven't heard that one in awhile" Dwalin says, crossing his arms.

You sighed sadly in a sarcastic manor, letting go of the dwarf prince and ruffling his golden locks "Desperate times call for desperate nicknames!"

_______________________________

Legolas and Tauriel rode into the ruins of Dale, passing frantic townsfolk and a few fleeing orcs. They rode up a steep ledge, slicing the head off of a few unlucky orcs. As they neared the top Legolas caught sight of a familiar staff and messy grey hair. "Gandalf!" He called, coming to a stop and dismounting his horse, Tauriel doing the same.

Gandalf lazily turned his head, facing the elven prince. "Legolas...Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf had called back.

Legolas waisted no time and approached the wizard, "There is a second army. Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs, they are almost upon us!"

"Gundabad? This was their plan all along...Azog engages our forces, and Bolg seeps in from the north!"

Bilbo looked perplexed, "Wh--Oh--The North?! Where is the North exactly?"

"Ravenhill..." Gandalf replied, walking towards a ledge.

"Ravenhill..." Bilbo paused "(Y/n) is up there!" Legolas' head snapped towards the hobbit, his heart skipping a few beats "Thorin and Fili and Kili, they're all up there!"

Now it was Tauriel's turn to fear, her head was now also turned towards Ravenhill.

Legolas approached the hobbit and aggressively grabbed him by the shoulder "(Y/n)...you said (Y/n) is up there?!"

"Y-yes--WHO ARE YOU?"

"A friend!" 

"Now is not the time!" Gandalf yelled above the commotion, "If you want for save your loved ones  I suggest you do it now" He cast a knowing glance at both Legolas and Tauriel.

______________________________

"Where is he?" Kili said, trying to make out any movement in the ice cold fog. "It looks empty..."

"I think Azog has fled!" Fili whispered.

Thorin's eyes were dead set on the ruins "I don't think so..." He turned towards the brothers, approaching them slightly "Fili, take your brother and scout out the towers--"

You interrupted "No"

"Keep low and out of sight"

You shook your head "No, Nope, NOT happening!"

"Report back, do not engage. Do you understand?"

"What are you thinking?" You step forward "They'll die if they go in there. You know the tower isn't empty, you said it yourself!"

Kili, being the young and stubborn dwarf he is pipped up "A chance we are willing to take"

"WHAT--"

Thorin didn't seemed convinced by your words "(Y/n), they can manage. Probably better than you can"

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" You say, looking up at the sky "Why?"

"We have company" Dwalin walked towards the four, looking over his shoulder. The laughs and growls had just become apparent to you as twenty or so goblins hopped down the ruins towards you. "Goblin mercenaries, no more than 'ah hundred"

"We can take care of them...Go go!" Thorin pushed his nephews away roughly and readied himself for battle. You sheathed your dual swords quickly and took out your new bow. You were going to need to break it in eventually why not start now?

_________________________________

Thranduil walked through the bloodied streets of Dale slowly. Bodies were scattered here and there, elf, human, and orc alike. His face was pale with grief and sorrow. But he did not weep inwardly for the humans, no. He couldn't care less about mortals. The elves, his army, his kin...Some had arrows lodged into their heads and backs, others had slit throats, and some were completely butchered. This wasn't supposed to happen, they aren't supposed to die! The Eldar are beautiful and eternal, death was never intended for them but yet here they are...An elf of high rank approached his king slowly, watching him eye the dead.

"Recall your company" Thranduil whispered, still not looking up. The elf simply nodded and blew a small horn, calling for his comrades to return.

—

"My lord!" Gandalf called, noticing a leaving Thranduil "Dispatch this force to Ravenhill, the dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned!"

"By all means warn him, I have spent enough elvish blood in defense of this accursed land" Thranduil said, pushing past Gandalf "No more..."

Gandalf only looked on helplessly as his last hope walked away, "Thranduil...!"

"I'll go"

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll never make it" Gandalf said, approaching the halfling.

"Why not?"

"Because they will see you coming and kill you!" He said matter of factly.

"No they won't" Bilbo replied childishly, "They won't see me"

"...It's out of the question, I won't allow it"

Bilbo shook his head slightly "I'm not asking you to allow it, Gandalf..."

The hobbit backed away quickly and turned a corner, out of sight.

—

" _Echvio-a-úchaela!_ " Tauriel stood at the exit of Dale, blocking the path of Thranduil. Her stare intense. "You will not turn away...not this time..."

Thranduil looked at the elf before him with annoyance "Get out of my way" he hissed.

"The dwarves will be slaughtered!" She said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes...they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal"

An unbelievable rage bubbled inside her. "And what of the half elf you are obsessed with?" Tauriel challenged, "Is she mortal?"

Thranduil looked taken aback, anger flashed behind is blue eyes and he approached her threateningly. He stopped in his stride and quickly composed himself once more, "Fetch her if you will, her fate does not concern me..."

"Oh? You seemed _very_ concerned with her fate when she entered your Kingdom." 

Thranduil glared at Tauriel and clenched his jaw like he was holding back a curse. "She chose the filth, let her die with it!" 

Almost instantly Tauriel armed her bow and pointed it at her King, she wasn't sure what was keeping her from firing, maybe it was his surprised look or the fact that she had some power over him. "You think your life is worth more than there's when there is no love in it...there is no love in you..."

At lightening speed Thranduil cut the bow in half with one of his swords, his face twisted with anger. He pointed the edge at Tauriel's neck "What do you know of love? Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real. Do you think it is love? Are you ready to die for it...?"

" _Ci hen naethathog, oru degithon_!" Legolas lowered Thranduils sword with his own, glaring into his fathers eyes. Thranduil looked crushed, betrayed, and shocked at the same time. His own son chose his friend over him.

"I will go with you..." Legolas said, following Tauriel as she walked away.

—

As the two friends sped towards Ravenhill Legolas couldn't help but think of the words Tauriel had said to his father. Yes, he had _slightly_ eavesdropped on their not so private conversation. What did she mean by obsession? Why would his father obsess over (Y/n)?

"Tauriel"

"What?" She said hurriedly, not looking back.

"My father...what did you say to him?"

Her steps quickened at the mention of the King, "I-I said that what he was doing is unjust...and that he was wrong leaving the dwarves for dead!"

Legolas was in no mood to play the guessing game, "You know that is not what I ask, Tauriel..." His voice was hard and held authority, much like his father. Tauriel slowed and eventually came to a stop and turned towards her friend. Her face was pale and she looked frightened, like she wanted to tell him something but there was an even greater risk in doing so. Legolas tilted his head, questioning her expression. Tauriel blinked a few times and forced a cheerful look on her face. 

"Alright...But will you tell her you love her?"

"What?! No!"

"Then never mind..." She half smiled and ran off. Legolas was puzzled, something about that conversation seemed very wrong, or rather...Tauriel seemed very wrong. Shaking the odd feeling away he followed her into the chaos.

_______________________________

"Where is that orc filth?" Dwalin growled

"Hiding, and not in Moria..." You say, stretching. You had just killed about 30 or so goblins. You were out of arrows and your fighting spirit had dwindled.

"Thorin!" A voice wheezed. You jumped in surprise and turned around, it was Bilbo. How the hell did he get up here?

Thorin smiled widely "Bilbo!"

The hobbit was almost completely out of breath and walked towards the edge of the ruins "You need to leave here now. Azog has another army coming from the north, the watch tower will completely surrounded with no way out--"

Dwalin looked at Thorin desperately "We are so close...That orc scum is in there, I say we push on!"

"No, that's what he wants...this is a trap..." Thorin whispered. The three of you all looked at the tower, you could feel your stomach curling. Oh god...Fili and Kili...

"Find Fili and Kili, call them back!"

"Thorin, are you sure about this?"

"Do it...we'll live to fight another day..."

You had all turned to leave when the beat of a drum stopped you in your tracks. You turned on your heel slowly, facing the quote on quote empty watchtower ruin. Light flickered in the dark holes of the tower, the beat of the drum slowly forming into a horrific rhythm. As the drum quickened so did your heart beat, eventually the drumming stopped and the light had gone out. Then Azog walked out on to a ledge, Fili being dragged out by him.

"Oh god, oh no--please no" You whimpered, walking forward.

" **This one dies first!** " Azog lifted the helpless dwarf prince high in the air " **Then the brother, then you Oakensheild. You will die last...** "

"No!" Fili chocked out, struggling in Azog's grip. "RUN!!--"

Azog drove his sword into Fili's back harshly, you screamed and fell to your knees. It was like your heart had been ripped out from your chest and was shattered into a million pieces. Your dearest friend, you would no longer see his smile, him and his brother would no longer play tricks. No, this can't be real, this can't be fucking real. " **Here ends your filthy bloodline!** " Azog carelessley dropped Fili's body, it made a sickening crunch as it landed at the feet of Kili. Kili looked at the body of his dead brother and his eyes burned with rage, he sprinted up the steps of the ruins. Carelessley running into battle. Some part of you wanted to puke, all of the pain and sorrow had bawled up in your throat making it almost impossible to breathe.

"Kili!" Thorin shouted, running across the frozen lake after his nephew. 

Bilbo grabbed you by the shoulders and shook you, his eyes full of tears. "(Y/n), come on...please!"

Your eyes were on the ground and your head hung slightly, tears dotting the stone beneath you. "Fili...Fili..."

**You can't save them**

"Ye-yes I know" Bilbo stuttered, pain in his voice. "But now Kili is in danger, and you're the only one who can really help him at the moment!"

You grimaced, trying to get the picture of Fili dying out of your head. Slowly you rose to your feet, not bothering to dust the dirt off of your knees. Running your fingers through your (h/c) hair you took in a deep and shaky breath. This was no time for sadness, sadness was going to get you killed....it was time to get angry.

"Bilbo"

"Huh?"

"I'm not expecting to really...survive this so..."

"..."

"Promise you won't forget me!" Without warning you jumped off of the small ledge and bounded into the fog, disappearing from sight. Adrenaline pumped through your veins and your mind was dead set on having the head of a certain pale orc, now you had _personal_ vendetta against Azog. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asca - hurry (idk, they speak elvish to their horses) 
> 
> echvio-a-úchaela - You will go no further 
> 
> Cí hen naethathog, oru degithon - If you harm her you will have to kill me  
> Noticing what I'm doing with dream thing, ey eyy???  
> And at the end when you say don't forget me and the boat ride conversation with Bilbo, ey ey eyyyyy???? Yeah I suck. :P


	21. Till Your Last Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is the same as the story title, ooooo~

The tears streaming down your cheek seemed to freeze in place as you sprinted across the ice lake after Thorin and Kili. The unwelcoming cold blew through your hair making it trail behind you in the air beautifully. An inner rage like nothing you've ever felt burned deep within your very soul, it scorched your heart and your skin, daring to seep out. It was like dragon fire, eating you from within. Never before have you thirsted for pain and the total annihilation of another. It scared you slightly, but this was Azog you were talking about, he deserved to have more than his hand cut off. And you would  _make sure_ he did. 

You reached the tall ruins of the watch tower, slowing as you peered into the long hallways that were no doubt crawling with orc filth. You readied your dual swords and walked into the dark tunnel like hallway, dragging the tip of one of your blades across the wall next to you, making a creepy scratching noise. Heavy footsteps approached you quickly, within seconds a large orc was in front of you, screaming and raising its sword with means to attack. Normally you would be smiling and laughing, making your kills slow and painful…but your eyes remained in a cold stare. Instead of stabbing the beast in the chest you simply flicked your wrist and slit its throat, almost too fast to be physically seen. The orc collapsed next to you and you stepped over the dead body and continued on lightly. The clanging of metal and battle cries had found its way into your ears. You could recognize that yell anywhere. 

You ran through the tunnel quickly, cutting down the approaching orcs with ease. Light could be seen at the end of the tunnel and as you neared that light the noise only became louder. There Thorin stood, fighting bravely against the pale orc Azog, revenge in his eyes. Azog had pushed Thorin to ledge were he was forced to balance himself while battling. You ran to his aid, catching his and Azog's attention. The orc turned towards you and raised his giant club but you were too fast. You rolled out of the way, causing him to miss and hit the ground. Doing a lightning speed kick up you positioned yourself, Azog raised his club once more but you powerfully roundhouse kicked his face causing him to fall back. 

"(Y/n) leave!" Thorin said running to your side. 

Your heart ached, hearing his voice only triggered the image of Fili dying "I can't let you fight alone!"

Thorin grabbed your hand and pulled you close "Find Kili, find him and leave" 

"But Thorin, Bolg's army and Fili--I want to fight beside you!..."

Thorin cringed at the mention of his now deceased older nephew "I am the leader of this company, and I will not see any more of them slaughtered. Find Kili and go--"

Something had come over you, without warning you leaned over and kissed Thorin on the cheek. "If you die Thorin Oakenshield, I'll kill you!" You smiled and nodded, though the tears in your eyes betrayed your thoughts.

Thorin looked dumbfounded for a second but quickly realigned himself "Go!" He shouted as Azog stood.

__

Running through the hallways had become a little tedious now. More and more orcs had come forth to challenge you, and you reigned victorious each time. Slowly you realized that these orcs were different from the ones you had fought earlier and the others attacking Erebor. There armor was weak and they weren't quite as tall or intelligent. Had Bolg's army already reached Ravenhill? If so you had to hurry up...

"Kili!" You heard a desperate voice call. Tauriel…what was she doing here? "Kili!" 

"Tauriel!" Another voice responded, this time it being Kili. You sprinted down to left, choosing a direction at random, you weren't sure where they were and the constant flow of orcs wasn't helping either. A flicker of red had stopped your sprint, you could recognize that beautiful hair anywhere. It was Tauriel going head to head with Bolg, and she wasn't winning. Letting out a battle cry you jumped off of a ledge and onto the orcs head, attempting to stab the beast in the process. Bolg grabbed your wrist and ripped you away, causing your body to smash into a stone wall. Your weak body smashed against the stone harshly, almost completely immobilizing you. Fighting the urge to collapse and admit defeat, you stood quickly but shakily, your swords at the ready. Bolg dashed towards you, you sliced the orc in the chest. He grunted in pain and fell to one knee, only to punch you in the face and send you flying back. Tauriel sprung into action, using her daggers to cut at the orcs legs. Bolg easily disposed of her, throwing her into the stair case. She whimpered in pain, recoiling slightly. Bolg's attention was no longer on you, so you used it as an opportunity to attack. You jumped onto his back, trying once more to drive your sword through his head. Bolg, like the first time grabbed your hand and tried to fling you off but you wouldn't budge. He twisted and turned frantically but you still didn't let go. Bolg then ran backwards slamming your back into a wall not two, not three, but four times.

"GAH!!" you screamed as you landed on your side. Warmth began to fill your stomach and you reached down to your lower chest. _Fuck._ That damned wound had opened up again, no, not now. Of all times not now! Without warning Bolg charged you and kicked you in the gut, knocking the air out of you. You gasped pathetically and gripped your chest and curled into a tight ball despite your circumstances. The sheer force of his kick caused your swords to skid away from you, just barley out of reach.

The orc picked you up by the neck, squeezing it tightly. Your nails dug into his large hands and your legs dangled helplessly as he slowly crushed the life out of you. Just as the light of the cloud covered sun seemed to be the only thing in your vision, a dark figure leaped forward and brought its sword down on Bolg. Bolg released you from his vice grip and you tumbled to the ground near a cliff, gasping for breath. Clutching your neck slightly and looked up to see your savior. It was Kili! He battled the spawn of Azog relentlessly, but his moves were sloppy and full of rage. He was being reckless. Kili's usual battle grace had disappeared, he was thirsting for revenge and this revenge was crippling his fighting clarity. 

Bolg punched him in the face, causing him to stumble back. He took this as an opportunity and grabbed Kili by the vest of his armor and raised the lower sharp side of his club ready to deliver the killing blow. Out of nowhere Tauriel pounced on the large orc, grabbing his weapon and attempting to save her love, but to no avail. He flung her off as quickly as quickly as she came on.

No. You were too weak to move, too weak to even stand. No. You and Tauriel helplessly watched as Bolg resumed his position and raised his club. No…This time he did deliver the killing blow. He drove the end straight through the dwarf princes chest making a sickening squelching noise. Kili groaned in pain, holding back an even louder scream. His eyes traveled from your horrified face to Tauriel's devastated one. A single tear poured out of his eye, almost like a farewell to his love and his good friend.

Your mouth only hung open as your best friend was killed in front of you, your face twisted with anguish as his dead body flopped against the ground. You were supposed to find Kili, you were supposed to rescue him and leave Ravenhill. Tauriel who lay next to you sobbed uncontrollably, he red hair covering her face. This wasn't supposed to happen…Thorin had told you to protect him, get him out of this place. Instead Kili saved you, and he died instead. 

Bolg smiled with what was left of his lips, admiring his work for a little longer. He then turned towards the two of you, his smile now replaced with a menacing glare. You lifted yourself off the ground weakly, not taking your eyes off the orc as he approached.

"I think I've found a way to repay you for those clothes and weapons back at Mirkwood…" Tauriel had a questioning look on her face, though the tears never stopped falling. "T'was a pleasure doing business with you!" He raised his club once more but you grabbed onto his arm, pulling yourself into his disgusting body. _I_ _f you were going down, he was coming with you_. The weight of his arms crushed you against his sharp armor and you screamed through gritted teeth. He attempted to throw you over the cliff  but you wouldn't let go. You wrapped your arms around his neck and swung to the side, your feet found solid rock and you pushed off.

"Till your last breath, scum!!" You screamed, launching you and Bolg off of the cliff, sending the two of you tumbling down the sharp rocks. 

"(Y/N)!!!" Tauriel screamed with anguish, leaning over the cliff watching helplessly as you fell to your doom. 

The sharp rocks had met your back, your stomach, your legs, and even your face. No part of your body had been unscathed by the harsh stone of the cliff side. Each sickening slam only weakened you and each jagged rock in your side seemed to open the wound further. By the time your weak body slammed against the bottom of the staircase you were sure you had broken a few bones. A rib or two, and your right arm didn't feel fantastic. At least you got that orc bastard...

_______________________________________

Legolas stood atop a ruined tower shooting arrow after arrow, killing the many orcs that charged Thorin Oakenshield on the ice lake. Suddenly a rumbled was sent through the tall stone structure, shaking Legolas furiously nearly knocking him off. He looked down for the source of the sudden force, he saw a hideous war beast banging the side of the tower. It's arms and legs gone and replaced with clubs and sharp sticks. He growled and steadied himself once more. The faint cries of a familiar voice had caught his attention. Legolas turned his head only to see (Y/n) tumbling off the side of a cliff along with Bolg. Her fragile body making contact with the stone was sickening to watch. She landed on the ledge of a ruined stair case with a harsh smack, recoiling with pain. He stepped forward, praying that she might move. His eyes widened with fear as he saw Bolg emerging from the other side of the cliff approaching (Y/n) slowly, his large club in hand. She made not a single motion to stand, instead she lay half unconscious, almost accepting death. Legolas reached for his quiver attempting to pull out arrow but his hand only made contact with air. He tried a few more times to reach for the tips but still no bristled end responded. Legolas turned his head, a confused and angry look on his face. There were no arrows...

___________________________________ 

You smiled as you saw Bolg approaching you, you felt no fear nor sadness. You felt rather neutral oddly. Oh, how truly pathetic you were, you had one chance to kill the beast and here it is walking towards your helpless form, ready to impale you. As cliche as it sounds, you never really thought your life would end like this. Some part of you always imagined you would live forever, running through the forests and the street ways of the human world…or maybe that you would sail to the Undying Lands one day. You've heard about that place many times, it was a Utopia for elves. Do you think they would let half elves live there? Guess you'll never know…At least you'll join your friends in death...

A loud crash split the air and you weakly turned your head to see the source of this noise. One of the towers of the ruins was crashing down towards you quickly, it just missed the stair case landing about two yards away. A large war beast fell from the opposite side of the cliff to the ground below. What the hell…?

His golden hair seemed to sparkle in the light as he walked across the tower approaching Bolg, Orchrist in hand and a deadly look on his face. Legolas had come to your rescue...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, this was almost too much.
> 
> Sorry, this is really very short. I feel like I should put the fight scene and Thorin's death in the next one. I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors. Typed it up kinda fast.


	22. Sacrificial Rite

Legolas valiantly charged Bolg, his eyes dead set on killing the beast. Bolg leaped from the top of the stairs onto the shaky and crumbling tower sending a small rumble through the stone, accepting Legolas' challenge. Legolas twisted Orcrist in the air and brought it down hard on the side of Bolg's club, the orc only returned this motion with a hard swing sending Legolas back a few steps. You were amazed, Legolas and Bolg were almost complete equals strength wise. You knew elves had their perks, being immortal and beautiful and all but you never knew they had inhuman strength. Bolg raised his weapon high in the air, bringing it down hard on the spot Legolas stood. Legolas dodged easily but the ground below him gave way to the power of the orcs blow. He fell inside the tower, grabbing onto the wall for leverage, Bolg quickly joined Legolas in the lower level. From beyond that you couldn't see until they fought to the surface, now in your line of vision. 

Slowly you sat up, merely watching as Legolas was protecting your life as he was risking his own. His fluid movements on par with orcs random and uneven ones. Were you always like this? A girl convincing herself that she was strong when in reality she needed constant saving. That was the point of this mission right? To prove some unspoken point, that you weren't rat, or cheat, or a filthy half elf. The previous rage that filled your heart while sprinting across the ice lake had returned and you used this new found strength to stand. You had no weapons, no small knives, not even an arrow head...but yet the will to fight had never been stronger.

Legolas had fallen to the ground, almost completely spent but he still held his sword before him, not ready to give in. A groan from what seemed to be coming from above you had caught your attention. Snapping your head up, you look to see the body of an orc careening straight for the tower. 

"LEGOLAS, ABOVE YOU!" You shouted, gritting your teeth in pain. Even speaking seemed to grant your body unpleasant reaction. Legolas looked just in time, he rolled away quickly, missing the collapsing part of the tower. Bolg wasn't as fortunate, he stood at the edge trying to keep balance, succeeding to your distaste. Running forward onto the ruined tower, you sprung up and kicked the orc in the chest. Knocking him back, causing stone and other rubble to crash onto his body. You dropped down to your knees and held your side, scooting back towards Legolas. He stood and offered you a hand, breathing heavily "Thank you..." 

You nodded quickly as a silent 'you're welcome' and took his hand greatfully. You turned towards the frozen waterfall. What the hell was an orc falling out of the sky for? Scanning the top of the glacial like waterfall, your eyes caught sight of Thorin on his back, just barely off the edge and an orc approaching him. Legolas had followed your horrified stare and looked slightly annoyed. Moving his arm back he aimed at the general area of the orc and narrowed his eyes, without another word he flung Orcrist at the orc. Hitting it dead in the chest. 

Relief and surprise washed over you "Thank  _you..._ " 

The moment was interrupted by a roaring Bolg that came charging from the inside of the tower, and he looked  _mad._ You just barley rolled out of the way, missing his club by an inch. 

"Maybe you shouldn't have thrown your sword on second thought!" You yell, summersaulting away from another attempted blow. 

"And let Thorin Oakenshield die? He's the reason I'm up here--!" 

"And I thought I was the special one in need of saving!--" You did an over exaggerated scoff "Well now we have no weapons and are fighting an oversized, _disgusting_ orc!" 

"Do you always talk in the midst of battle?!"

"I find that it passes the time!" Suddenly Legolas drew white daggers from the inside of his empty quiver, slicing at the knees and legs of Bolg, "YOU ELVES ARE JUST FULL OF SURPRISES!" You laugh, kneeing Bolg in the face only to lean back, falling into the inside of the tower along with Legolas. You made a loud _unf_ and cringed slightly as your back met stone again, the unsettling squishy noises your stomach tissue made when you attempted to sit up sickened you. 

Legolas sat, hearing your quiet cries of pain "What is it?" He said, gripping your side. 

"I may have opened an old wound...!" You say, wincing. 

"I know it hurts but you must fight it!" Legolas shouted, looking at the orc as he approached. "(Y/n), on my signal we attack Bolg head on"

"Legolas, I-I don't think I--"

"Now!!" Bolg chucked a giant piece of stone right at the two of you. Just barley dodging it in a split second and you clung to what was left of wall as the floor fell through, revealing the 400 foot drop. "FOLLOW ME!!" You could only watch as Legolas defied the laws of physics and jumped from collapsing stone to stone.

"W-WAIT!!" He didn't seem to notice that you were dangling from a beam. Your weak arms  grasping at the edges.

 ___________________________ 

Legolas had fought some difficult battles in his life time, but Bolg was especially hard. Nevertheless, this was _over._ He jumped from stone to stone, (y/n) following close behind. This is the part where they kill the beast and fall madly in love with each other right? Right. Legolas sprung from the stone, wrapping his legs around Bolg's head but the orc only threw him off harshly. Legolas' body hit the stone and it gave way, he grabbed at the side of the wall and swung to the side, landing on the top of the tower once more.

Bolg charged Legolas with full intent to kill, he was also getting sick of this game. Legolas jabbed his dagger forward but Bolg caught it in his hand, he then looked up and smiled the same sickening smile he had when he killed Kili. Legolas tilted his head and returned the grin with an equally sickening one and twisted his arm in the orcs grip. With unimaginable grace and speed Legolas had managed to flip onto Bolg's shoulders. Bolg's sinister smile had disappeared and it was replaced by a pathetic confused and scared look. 

Twisting the white dagger in the air Legolas brought it harshly down on the head of the orc, twisting it to the side. Bathing in his victory Legolas stood there for a second before he back flipped off the Bolg's shoulders, causing the tower to give way and finally collapse to the earth below. As he watched as the last of the walls gave way and careen towards the ground he caught sight of a figure dangling from the last of the stone. (Y/n)'s eyes were wide with terror and hurt as the once secure wall she clung to loosened and began to fall. Legolas wanted to scream, his heart felt like it would rip itself free from his ribcage... _he left her_

"Legolas..." She just barely whispered as she was consumed by the stone and fell to her death. 

____________________________

You weren't sure how you did it but...

You swung your legs back and forth gathering up enough force, once you did you jumped into the still intact inside of the tower. Even then you felt it fall beneath your feet and you began to search for solutions. Could you jump out and hope for the best? The best being a quick death,  _no thanks_. Your mind began to scream as possible ways out began to dwindle, thats when the morning sun shone through the side of the collapsing crack of the tower. Oh, this was going to be hard...Growling you jumped forward, gripping onto the cliff for the life of you. The floor of the tower gave way and crashed to the ground below, now it was the ceilings turn. If you stayed in this same place you would be crushed, so you swung your legs back and used the moment to launch yourself up, out and over the collapsing ceiling. Before no time you were falling again, but this time the cliff side was here to help. You dug your nails into the rock, trying to find some ledge--something to catch your fall--! 

By the time you did you were 40 feet bellow where Legolas was. Your fingers and hands screamed with pain as your nails were nearly ripped off and your palms were sliced. You tried your best not to look down, one wrong move and you would fall to your death--again. Did you mention you were kinda afraid of heights? 

"(Y/N)!!" You heard an anguished scream. It was Legolas, he leaned over the side of the cliff relieved to see that you were still alive. Groaning you began your climb, your stomach wound squelching and sending random shocks of pain on the way.

___

Legolas rushed to your side as you heaved your weak body over the edge to safety "(Y/n), are you okay?!"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" You snapped "You left me for dead..." You added more lightly. 

He paused and his face twisted with guilt and sorrow "Forgive me...please..." 

You grimaced at the desperation in his voice and sighed "Help a lady up, will you?" You said, extending your cut and bloodied hand. Legolas took it gladly and lifted you up with his usual elven grace. You then stared into each others eyes, everything seemed perfect for one moment. No sorrow, anger, or confusion was seeping through your hearts. All felt right in his gaze. The peace and tranquility of the moment was destroyed quickly as your mind began to piece together things. _Bolg, army, raven hill, trap, Fili, Kili_

Thorin

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arent i terrible? Yeahhh sorry


	23. Namaarie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin will be missed -cri-

"Thorin..."

"What?"

Your body began to shake and your lips quivered, "T-Thorin! Last I saw him he was battling orcs on top of the waterfall!" 

"I'm sure he's fine!" Legolas smiled weakly, trying to be reassuring. "Besides, you're hurt" He said, eyeing your stomach. 

"I don't care!" You ripped your hand from his and began to scale the steep slope of Raven Hill. The rocks dug into the finger nails and sliced palms, stinging you every time you moved. 

"(Y/n) wait!" Legolas called after you, following close behind you. "If you push yourself any further, the wound can become fatal"

You didn't bother facing the prince of Mirkwood, you kept your eyes on the crystalline waterfall. "Like I said..." You grunted "I don't care..."

_________________________________________________________

You reached the summit of the hill, moving through familiar ruins until you met the ice lake. Instantly your eyes caught sight of Thorin, he sat on top of Azog. Only then did you notice Orcrist's blade glinting in the beasts body. You leaned against one of the stone pillars and held your stomach, smiling.

"He did it..." You whispered as Legolas approached you.

Thorin slid off of the body and tiredly stood up, panting heavily. The cry of eagles could be heard and you looked to the sky, you saw their brilliant wings as they dove into battle annihilating the rank of Gundabad orcs and slaying the war bats. You looked down again at Thorin, he was now walking towards the edge of the waterfall, looking over the battle scene that lay before him. He watched as the orcs retreated and ran back into the were-worm tunnels and how the people of Lake Town and the army of Iron Foot pushed forward. Suddenly he fell to his knees and landed on his side with a quiet grunt. 

Your heart skipped a beat and you began to fear the worst. 

"Go to him" Legolas said urging you, his face was grave but he offered you a small smile. You looked back at him, your eyes slightly doey. Jumping onto the lake you grunted and ran forward, tripping and nearly falling multiple times. You passed Azog's body and said a silent curse in your mind until you eventually reach Thorin. From behind you came Bilbo, his tiny sword in hand, he looked just as worried. 

Thorin let out weak coughs, his beard and face were covered in sweat and blood. He saw the two of you and called out "(Y/n), Bilbo...!" 

"Nope--Don't look" Bilbo said, opening Thorin's jacket trying to get a good view of the wound "Lie still...Oh--" Bilbo leaned away, disgusted by the sight of Thorin's injury

You eyed the large cut through his abdomen and you cringed, covering your mouth. 

"I'm glad you both are here" He panted. 

"Shh, don't talk" You said, trying to stop the bleed by applying pressure.

Thorin seemed to be gasping for breath as he spoke "I wish to part from you in friendship..." 

"You are not going anywhere, Thorin. You are going to live" Bilbo grunted 

"I would take back the words and my deeds at the gate. You both did what only a true friend would do..." He struggled to keep his eyes open "Forgive me...I was too blind to see it, I am so sorry that I have lead you to such peril!" 

"No, I am glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin...!" You whispered, gripping his hand as tears streamed down your face. Thorin coughed violently and your gripped his hand tighter. "Each and every one of them!"

"It is far more than any half elf or Baggins deserves" Bilbo whispered. 

Thorin smiled weakly, his teeth and lips stained with blood "Farewell..." He whispered "Master Burglar, go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees. Watch them grow. Master Elf...(Y/n)...My (Y/n), you've been by my side despite our differences. You've shown your worth better than any man or elf could...I hoped a foolish hope that one day you could be at my side forever..."

You let out a sob, and bit your tongue trying to hold back others. 

"If more people...valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place..." He paused, grunting.

"No. No no no no, no!" Bilbo said, leaning forward "Thorin!"

"Thorin, please...please don't..." You were shaking, huddled over his weak body and you looked into his eyes.

"Thorin" Bilbo whispered.

Thorin let out a deep sigh and the light from his eyes slowly faded, his gaze now turned upwards to the sky. You grimaced and lay your head on his chest, his heart didn't beat and his usual warmth was gone. 

Bilbo held Thorin's head in hand "Thorin, Thorin hold on, hold on please" 

You knew Thorin was gone, he had passed into another world, taken away from you and the people that he loved the most. Not bothering to hold back, you sobbed into his chest and eventually a pain in your heart began to rise.

"The eagles" Bilbo pointed to the sky "the eagles...the eagles are here. Thorin? The ea..." He moved away and crouched down next to a rock, holding back his own sobs. 

________________________________________________

Tauriel's red locks blew in the cold wind as she sat over her passed lover. The tears streaming from her eyes seemed to freeze in place against the cold. The talisman Kili had gave her on the shore was in her hand, she placed it in his and gripped it tightly. Like it would disappear if she didn't. Legolas watched her from a distance, he didn't care much for dwarves but he could see that she truly loved him. He heard someone walking through the stone halls, he guessed it was his father. 

He turned the corner to come face to face with Thranduil "I...cannot go back" Legolas whispered in the dark of the tunnel and walked past his father.

"Where will you go?" 

"I do not know"

"Go North," Thranduil spoke "Find the Dunédain. There's a young ranger amongst them. You should meet him. His father, Arathorn was a good man...His son might grow to be a great one"

Legolas nodded "What is his name?"

"He's known in the wild as Strider. His true name...you must discover for yourself"

Legolas turned and began to walk away, but only stopped to hear his Father's voice again. 

"Legolas, your mother loved you" Legolas' eyes widened, his father never mentioned her, not since her untimely death "More than anyone, more than life" 

Legolas suddenly turned and approached his father again, "Take care of her" He said "She will need to seek refuge after Oakenshield's death!"

"Legolas..." 

"Father," He began "If you love me as much as mother did...please...do this for me"

Thranduil passed for awhile until he nodded "She will be under my care...until your return"

" _Namaarie, adar_ " He put his palm to his chest and raised it to Thranduil, the king mirrored this action. Legolas backed away and disappeared behind a corner, as he did Thranduil frowned with genuine sadness, something that hadn't been seen by many since the death of his wife.

_________________________________________________

"You're leaving..." You said more than asked. The cuts and bruises on your body had began to become visible, your hair was disheveled and dried blood stained your cheeks. You stood in the middle of Legolas' way, about two yards away from him, a look of betrayal ghosting your face. 

Legolas swallowed guilty "I must..." 

You choked back a sob but the tears still fell "B-but...I have nothing, I am lost..." You never thought those words would come out of your mouth. Your entire life you've always found your way, you've always been able to get what you need. Thorin's death somehow took away your reassurance. Legolas approached you and grabbed the side your shoulders gently.

He lifted one hand to your cheek and whipped away the stray tears "My father has promised to take you into his Kingdom. He will provide you with food, a home-- anything, he has sworn by it!"

"You won't be with me, I'll have no one!" You panicked.

"Tauriel will be with you and I will _always_ be with you"

You snorted "A bit tacky, Heruamin..." 

Legolas cupped your cheeks, making you face him. Slowly he closed the gap between you two and place his soft warm lips against your cut and bloodied one. The kiss felt so right, the most right thing you've ever experienced in your life. You sighed as he pulled away.

He leaned down and whispered something into your ear, elvish that you could not understand "Amin mela lle..." 

Then he was gone. 

You stood in the dark halls of the watch tower and looked blankly into space. This was really a long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue, but oh well.  
> I have a question for you guys, I was thinking of creating an off series. Like while Legolas is off doing shit, like the ring and stuff. I talk about your characters life in Mirkwood, adding OCs and such. Love, scandal, murder, who knows!  
> Comment saying if I should do it or not!  
> Namaarie, adar - Farewell, Father  
> Amin mela lle - I love you


	24. Parting Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ends the long and periless journey of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. But more adventures lie ahead for you.

You and Bilbo sat together on a rubbled staircase, starring out into the distance with no expression present on your features. Most of the tears that could be spilt were spilt, and the words that could be said had already been said. Now...all that was left to do was sit. 

Gandalf approached the two of you, he looked like he had one hell of a fight as well, his already messy hair was even messier and blood dotted his clothes and beard. He plopped down next to Bilbo and let out a sigh and joined the two of you in looking into the distance. Gandalf took out a pipe from god knows where, he began to clean it, emptying out the previous ashes with some struggle. Creating an oddly uncomfortable scratching noise. He tested it a few times, blowing into it, seeing if it was clean enough. 

Bilbo turned to him and looked like he was going to speak, instead he closed his mouth and looked down. You raised your head and looked at them, they both did the same. A silent but nice moment was shared between the three of you, you all cracked weak smiles. Gandalf nodded, you weren't sure why but it reassured you. 

__________________________________________________

The people of Laketown honored Thorin's death and sacrifice. They blew a great horn, a dwarf like toon that was filled with strength and pride. The men took off their caps and lowered their heads, some even cried. Today was supposed to be a day of peace, victory...not war and death

_______________________________________________

 "There's to be a great feast tonight!" Balin said, as he walked you and Bilbo outside of Erebor "Songs will be sung, tales will be told, and Thorin Oakenshield will pass into legend..." 

You and Bilbo had just been gifted your share of the treasure as promised in the contract of the company. Though, Thorin had left you a bit more than everyone else. The white gems of Lasgalen, they didn't give you the necklace or the entire chest, but rather a fair sized pouch. You also carried a large chest of gold, gems, and jewelry. Apparently Thorin had left you the Crown Jewels for the queen...

"I know that's how you must Honor him," Bilbo began "but to me he was never that" 

"He was..." You choked out "To me..." Not able to finish the sentence you squeezed your eyes shut and looked down. A hand patted your shoulder.

"Aye...He loved you, (y/n), more than I could ever fathom. To him you were..." Balin stuttered on his last words, he was almost about to cry to. You gripped his hand and nodded.

"I think we'll slip quietly away," Bilbo said "will you tell the others we said goodbye?"

"You can tell 'em yourself" Both you and Bilbo turned to face the entire company, or what was left of it, standing at the entrance of Erebor. 

"Uh...if any of you are passing BagEnd, uh..." Bilbo smiled weakly "Tea is at four, there's plenty of it. You are welcome anytime..." The company bowed their heads in gratitude to the burglar. "Uh, don't bother knocking" 

Everyone let out small laughs, including you, though the tears never left your eyes. "And (y/n)" Bofur called "What about you? Will you stay with us?" 

All eyes were on you now and you smiled "I'm afraid not" It pained you to say those words, "I have found a home--not far from here, I'll come visit!" 

Ori walked up to you and handed you a large book full of drawing paper. Slightly confused you opened the pages. Extremely detailed and beautiful pictures were drawn of you and others of the company. There were pictures of BadEnd, Mirkwood, the Goblin kingdom, and the great halls of Erebor. Each drawn in their own detail. "So you don't forget..." 

"Oh Ori!" You embraced the young dwarf "I could _never_ forget..." 

"(Y/N)," Gandalf called "Your escort is likely to grow impatient" 

"O-of course" You unwillingly let go of Ori and backed away. "Farewell my dwarvy-warvies..." 

__________________________

Thranduil and about three dozen of his men were waiting for you in the city of Dale. They weren't regular soldiers, they looked elite and of higher rank and wore no helmets. You noticed that most of his army had returned to Mirkwood or were in healer tents off in the distance. 

"Ah, you're here" Thranduil said, rather condescendingly.

Sighing, you looked up at the zealous king who was mounted on a white horse "Yes, as promised" 

"You took your time, I see" 

"In a rush?" 

Thranduil narrowed his eyes as a warning but you only gave him a bored look in return. You felt someone's gaze on the back of your neck and you turned to face Tauriel who was standing off behind a tree. That's right you hadn't seen her at the funeral. "Tauriel, come on" 

"I'm afraid she cannot," one spoke out.

"What? Why?" You furrowed your brow with confusion.

"She is bannished" He said, 'as-a-matter-of-factly'. Tauriel looked at her feet, discouraged.

"Enough of the delay," Thranduil said, pulling at the reigns "We must return to Greenwood"

"Not without Tauriel you're not" His men looked at you with surprise and outrage. 

Thranduil stopped dead in his tracks and faced you, a glare on his face " _What?_ "

"You made a promise to your son to take me into your kingdom, well I'm not going back without Tauriel" You said, calmly. 

"Are you trying to strike a bargain with me?" He hissed. 

"A bargain? No. But we can make it one" You reached around to your pack and pulled out the pouch of the white gems. Thranduil eyed the pouch, his venomous glare still on his features. Opening the pouch, you poured a handful of the Lasgalen gems on your palm, they sparkled brilliantly in the evening sun and the reflected light danced around your hand. "Her unbanishment...in exchange for these" you said, extending your hand. 

 Thranduil looked awestruck, along with the elites beside him. "How did you..."

"Thorin," You said his name shakily "left a little extra behind for me"

"And the necklace?"

"I'm afraid that's the one thing I wasn't allowed to take" 

Thranduil grunted, "She may return" 

"I want her well provided for" you added. 

"Very well" Thranduil said, sighing. "Now. The gems" 

He reached forward but you snatched your hand back and he gave a you a hateful look, "How do I know you're not lying to me? How do I know when I give you the gems you will revoke your decision?" 

One of his men, an elf with long black hair and a cruel gaze stepped forward " _Dolle naa lost, elandili_ "

" _Dina, Thurinor_ " Thranduil paused for a short while, "You have my word..." 

Smiling rather devilishly, you poured the gems back into the pouch and tossed them to Thranduil. He caught it easily and turned to his men.

"I will care to remind you that you live in my Kingdom, and _I am_ your king now" 

"Nothing would make me more... _honored_ , my king..." You do a sarcastic curtsey and fake smile.

Thranduil glared daggers at you for a bit longer until he turned away, "Forward" Thranduil commanded.

The large company walked away, Thranduil at the head. You stood back for a bit, waiting till they made a little distance. 

"You can come out now" 

"You saved me," Tauriel said, stepping out of the shadows "why?" 

"It's what Kili would've wanted for you," you smiled "and what I want as well" 

"I am forever greatful!" Tauriel bowed with gratitude and you chortled. 

"Don't worry about it...but, you can repay me by teaching me how to speak eh...uhh..."

"Sindarin?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah all that junk!" You scratched the back of your neck sheepishly "And...staying with me through my days at Mirkwood" 

Tauriel smiled, a genuine smile "It would be my _honor_ " She mimicked your curtsey and you both burst into laughter. 

_______________________________

The walk back to Mirkwood was a silent and long one, or at least it felt long. The sickness of the forest didn't seem to attack you as it did before with the company. Only when the forest started to clear and become more green did you know you were nearing the entrance to the kingdom. 

Hundreds of elves, low born and high born stood on either side of the path. Welcoming back their king and warriors, there were cheers and calls of adoration. Petals were thrown down in front of Thranduil, put he paid no mind to them. If anything, he blocked the entire ceremony out of his head. As you and Tauriel came into view the cheering quieted and the petals were no longer thrown. 

"...a traitor"

"why is she here?" 

"...half elf..."

"for a dwarf..." 

Whispers filled the crowd, some looked on with confusion and others flat out glared. Soon you realized that the glares and whispers weren't just for you, they were for Tauriel. A loud 'boo' came from the crowd and along with it a rock that was chucked at your heads. You snatched it out of the air just before it hit Tauriel on the side of the head. Scanning the masses, you looked for the one that could've thrown the rock but found nothing. 

"Close one, eh?" You say tossing it in the air, catching it and throwing it behind your back. Tauriel's head was hung low, a solemn look on her face. She would've let that rock hit her, it was her way of punishing herself. You frowned, how could the elves be so unforgiving? 

On the walk back, you had to hear many more harsh whispers and catch even more rocks. 

 

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, should I continue with the off series?  
> Dolle naa lost, elandili - Your head is empty, half elf  
> Dina, Thurinor - be silent, Thurinor


	25. The Quest Continues (Not a chapter, sorry!)

I've decided to continue with an off series! 

It's officially been made, it's called "The Greenwood Remembers" 

Tacky right? CHECK IT OUT

ALSO: You'll be happy to hear that the smut will be in that off series,

many of you wanted Thranduil to be the  _lucky_ elf.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fandom, don't judge me pls ;-;  
> Feedback would be nice  
> I'm not totally familiar with all of the lines of the movie so bare with me. <3  
> Heruamin- My lord (I'm just getting this from a website, idk if it's reliable or not)  
> In the story your character doesn't understand elvish tongue so that's why she thinks Legolas' name is Heruamin at first  
> Oh yeah, I don't own shit.


End file.
